Ebony
by Jerod2447
Summary: What happened to Ebony? How did she become so vengeful? This story aims to go into more detail about it! This fic is a semiprequel to Ravage and will tie-in with Alter! It is also a continuation of Lost In The Ages by EvilRatchet96. Thanks for letting me continue your story bro! SPOILER ALERT! This story contains Spoilers for Ravage, do not read this if you have not read Ravage ye
1. Chapter 1, Arrivals

_Hey everyone!_

 _If you have not read Ravage yet, please do not read this until you finish Ravage as there are spoilers, thank you._

 _Reviews help me make more content; let me know what you think!_

 _"All things truly wicked start from an innocence." Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Chapter 1, Arrivals

* * *

Angela groaned as she exited the portal Max had led her through. She sat up and looked around to gauge their situation. She was sitting on crimson dirt, and a pale yellow sky hung overhead. The terrain was obviously that of a desert, the air was hot, the sun was blazing, and rock formations dotted the landscape. She looked to her side and saw a city not too far off. _W-wait... lombaxes? There are lombaxes here?_ She thought as Max groaned.

"Miss Cross, are you alright?" Max said as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"Ugh, yeah Max, I'm fine... just a bit groggy. That portal was a trip."

"Yeah it was, and we're safe from that rat Tachyon, the only problem is we don't know where we are."

Angela pointed in the direction of the city, "I think we're in luck. And from what I can tell, it looks like a lombax city!"

Max smiled a bit, along with Angela, "Seems like the lombaxes aren't gone after all!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she shouted as she took off towards the city, Max was right on her heels.

As the duo neared the city, their excitement grew. The city was teeming with life, most of them were lombaxes. Sprinkled among the crowds was a species that bore similarity to Max's race. The prospect of meeting a new race, and discovering that the lombaxes were a live and well, made each of them practically jump with glee.

As they drew near to the city, they saw that it was quite large; with quite a few skyscrapers filling up its skyline. Weaving around and through the buildings was a rail system. It reminded her of the rails back on Metropolis, but smaller. Every now and then, she'd see a person zip down them. The city, wile obviously new and young, had a bit of a rustic feel to it. The buildings weren't as sleek and curvy as the ruins on Fastoon. They were instead more metallic, with rivets that could be seen in them. Some buildings had that rustic look, while others were a tad more elegant.

The lombaxes themselves wore a variety of different clothes. Some of which Angela recognized were from back home; while others bore a slightly older style. She and Max entered the city and looked around in awe. _A whole city... how could we have not known about this place? It is obvious that some of these lombaxes at least came from Fastoon, so why didn't we find any records of it?_

"Funny, how come we didn't find any mention of this place back on Fastoon?" Angela asked aloud.

"From what I can tell, they established this colony a while ago. I'm betting there were records of it, however many of the lombaxes, for good reason, distrusted Tachyon and decided to make sure he never learned of this settlement. Then when Tachyon attacked, those that knew of this place fled here."

Angela nodded and continued to look around and take in the sights and sounds of the city.

"I suppose we should find a place to stay," Max said right before someone on the street approached him.

"Hey! You're Max Apogee aren't you?" The young lombax asked with an obviously intrigued tone.

"Uh, yes I am."

"Oh wow! We all thought... it's great to see you! Can I have your autograph?!" He asked eagerly and retrieved a pen and a piece of paper.

Within minutes, a small crowd had gathered around him. Many were begging for autographs and asking a myriad of questions. Max struggled in trying to sate the crowd's curiosity and it didn't take long for a news crew to arrive on the scene. Max was trying his best to be polite and courteous, but was quite unprepared for the onslaught.

"Hey! Back off! Give us some space!" Angela shouted as she tried to get free of the crowd. She mostly ignored the reporters, only telling them to get back. Eventually, she was able to force a way out of the crowd and she pulled Max along.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the capital of Velocity, Chief Kaden sat at his desk. He was reading the daily reports when he received a call on his communicator. "Hello? ...yes this is he... no, what's going on? ...are you sure? ...well that is interesting... yes I'd very much like to speak with him... get them some breathing room and invite them here... yes you can tell them who wishes to see them... thank you." Kaden hung up and looked out the window. _Max Apogee, glad to see you're still alive old friend._

* * *

Angela looked up as a pair of big, official-looking lombaxes stood before them. They each wore black, sleeveless armor with a symbol in the chest-plates. They were also armed with battle wrenches, though those were secured to their backs. Each one was quite thick and dwarfed most of the crowd.

One of the troops looked at Max, "Are you Mister Apogee?"

Max nodded, "I am."

"I and my friend are Praetorian Guards, Chief Ellipse wants to speak with you."

"Kaden Ellipse?"

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

Max smiled, "As long as Miss Cross can come with me."

The guard nodded again, "Yes sir."

"Lead on."

The guards led Max and Angela onto a ship and flew them to the capital. The guards then led them towards Kaden's office. Angela took in the size and scale of the building. It was quite large and ornate, gold leaf accented the railing on the stairs and decorative carvings in the walls. The walls themselves seemed to be made of a black rock mixed with swirls of white and the gold accented them. The place looked like it could rival an art museum, yet still had the same feel and overall design as the buildings on Fastoon.

"Wow... you guys aren't hurting..." Angela observed as they arrived at Kaden's office.

"No kidding," Max agreed as the door to Kaden's office swung open.

Angela couldn't believe it, Kaden was the spitting image of Ratchet only... older. He looked to be in his early forties and had a few grey hairs around his mouth. He smiled at them as he shook Max's hand. "Max, it's so good to see you're alive!"

Max also smiled and hugged Kaden, "I thought you were dead! I mean, after Tachyon..."

Kaden sighed, "I tried to kill him... but he overwhelmed me. I managed to make him think I was dead and escaped here..."

"Do you... have any children, sir?" Angela asked, she couldn't hold back her curiosity any more.

Kaden looked at her, a sad look on his face. "I-I did... twin boys, I sent them to Veldin before I went to face Tachyon... do you know anything about them?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Well... I think that at least one of them is fine... I haven't seen him for a few weeks but he looks just like you and I don't know any other lombaxes. He's known as Ratchet."

Kaden smiled, "Does he have one eye a different color?"

Angela shook her head, "No, both green eyes."

"Oh, so he must've been the one I originally named Chase then... I would give anything to see him again." Kaden looked up with a happy yet longing face.

"Maybe you will," Max said, "He's very well-known, many consider him a hero. Plus it sounds like he has a knack for getting into mischief, maybe he'll find a portal here like we did."

Kaden nodded with a happy look, "This is a great day... come on in, I'll show you around and you two can stay with me for a bit."

Angela smiled and nodded, "Thank you. It has been a long day and a shower sounds amazing."

Kaden chuckled, "No problem, I'll tell my assistant that I'm heading out and then we'll go."

They both nodded and soon they were heading to Kaden's house. It was more of a small mansion really and looked a bit more reminiscent of the buildings on Fastoon than the capital building.

"Help yourselves to food, drink, anything you need. I have plenty of space and more than enough food." Kaden said as he took his shoes off at the door.

"Whoa," Angela said as she looked around. "Thanks again!" She said as she began to explore a bit. The place was decked out with lombax tech that she had never seen. It looked similar to the ruins and artifacts on Fastoon, only a bit more rustic. In the living room was a big workbench with various gizmos and technical parts strewn all about it. On the ground next to it were boxes of parts and tools.

Kaden went into the kitchen with Max to get something to for them to drink.

As they did that, Angela walked around and saw what looked like a wanted poster sitting on the workbench. She looked at it with a slightly frightened yet curious expression; as the drawn picture depicted what looked like one of those from that new race. However, he looked very different; he had grey skin, glowing eyes with white pupils, white hair, a bronze-colored piece of armor on his chest, and a crimson cape hanging from it. Underneath his picture read, "Calamity." There was also another picture, this one of a pale figure with white hair. However, what stood out to Angela was his eyes. The part which normally was white, was black. He had glowing, yellow irises surrounding a black pupil as well. Under his picture read, "Virgil."

She thought as she read, _Calamity? What kind of monsters are these? Let's see... highly dangerous... they have killed... how many people?! Of course there's psychos here... figures, run from a galaxy one psychotic maniac into a world with two... at least they don't seem to have a genocidal plan in mind..._ She sighed, _Oh well, guess there'll always be wackos no matter where you go._ She set the paper down and joined Kaden and Max.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

A small group of lombaxes emerged from a portal and groaned as they landed on one another. Of course, the largest of the bunch landed on top of everyone else.

"Snake, you have your foot in my face!" Breach grunted.

"Sorry! At least you don't have Brick's tail in yours!" The red-furred lombax snapped as he struggled to get free of the huge lombax.

"Would you guys calm down?!" Bryn yelled as he was on the bottom, "Brick, can you please get up?"

Brick groaned and stood up, "Oi'm sorry, goin' trough dat ting felt very weird!"

"You can say that again," Luka rubbed his head, "Never felt anything like that before..."

After a bit, the gang managed to get to their feet and looked around.

"This doesn't look like Fastoon guys..." Snake stated.

"No kidding, Mr. Obvious," Slick remarked, "The sky isn't even blue!"

Snake punched his cousin in the arm, "Don't start..."

Slick rubbed his sore arm and glared lightly.

"Come on guys, we need to find the king." Breach said and looked around, "See any tracks?"

Shooter pointed to some, "Here, and it looks like they go East." He looked in the direction the tracks went and saw crimson rock formations in the distance. "We should go after him, but we also need to make sure we're not going to get stranded. Wouldn't want to be out here for too long."

Bryn nodded, "Agreed, this place looks very desolate... besides the king, our main goal is water and food. Since we have no better direction to go, let's follow the tracks." The rest of The Hand also agreed and started marching off, following the tracks.

* * *

 _Whatcha think?_

 _Also, thanks to my good friend, EvilRatchet96 for letting me implement his characters into this fictional universe._

 _I am still doing Alter, just wanted to pick this up as it does tie in with both Ravage and Alter, and shows a story which I think has potential._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in a review!_

 _Stay Tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2, Adventurers and Thieves

_Hey guys, here's the next part of Ebony! Hope you enjoy!_

 _"Things do not change. We change." Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

Chapter 2, Adventurers and Thieves

* * *

"Seems like the lombaxes are doing well," Angela said, "What are the other species? They remind me of Markazians."

"They're called humans, and they were here before us." Kaden answered, "Like us, they are not from here."

"Oh, well, it seems Tachyon is working on taking over the galaxy. If not for Max, I wouldn't have made it."

Kaden nodded, "It's great to have you guys here. This world can be rough, but it beats being on the hit-list of some maniacal bug with a short temper."

"Yeah, I saw some wanted posters for, two... things, one called Calamity and the other Virgil?"

Kaden sighed, "Yeah... technically they're both called Calamity, but we call one by his former name just to make it easier."

"They looked like those humans," Max stated.

"It's... complicated. On this world there things we call cores or orbs, and inside them are ghost-line, energy things we call Beings. Now, from what I understand, when a Being is freed from its core, it tried to find a host. They will enter a host, but the energy the Beings are made of is deadly to us." He then held up a lightly-glowing green/yellow crystal. "However, this crystal is called Valkyrie, can be refined into a variety of things. One of those is a serum called Healer. As its name implies, it will heal most wounds unless they are mortal-wounds. Anyways, if someone is injected with this stuff shortly after a Being flies into that person, they will live. Or if that person is stronger than the average citizen, they will also survive the Bonding process."

"Bonding process?" Max asked.

Kaden nodded, "Yes, the Being will merge with the person and create an entity called a Bonded. Each Bonded is unique, and in the case of Calamity, their Being split and entered two people. They were twin brothers and the Being turned them into what they are now. Since they share the same Being, they both call themselves, Calamity."

"I saw that they are wanted for a ton of stuff," Angela added, "They both look nasty too."

"They're basically a pair of serial-killers," Kaden said with disdain. He then looked at Max, "If you're still into archaeology, there's plenty of that in this world." He sounded eager to change the subject.

"Really?" Max replied and curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"The vast land and wilderness is commonly referred to as, The Plain. Even with its plethora of dangers; many people have found towns, relics, even whole cities out there. The most infamous is Parson..."

"Parson? Why is it infamous?" Angela inquired and looked as curious as Max.

"Mainly because... Calamity destroyed it... it's just a pile of ruins now. Though, I heavily don't recommend you going without being heavily protected. The city had a vault of Cores/Orbs and the thing about them, is that they slowly leak the energy the Beings are made of. This means that a lot of that city is toxic, unless you are enhanced or wear protective gear, you can't go in there. And then there's the mutated wildlife that was affected by the energy."

"How bad is the wildlife here?" Max asked, "I seem to recall there being some pretty dangerous stuff back home."

Kaden shrugged, "It's about as dangerous as the other worlds. You know what you're doing, and you'll be fine. There's giant wolf-like creatures called Hunters, bands of creatures called Clan, poisonous Flame Drakes, and the desert itself is pretty harsh."

"Is the energy emitted by the cores usable in any way?" Angela asked, "It sounds similar to radiation."

"It kind of is," Kaden explained, "If harnessed, it would generate a lot of power. However, we mainly rely on Valkyrie to run our city. It's easy to get, refine, and clean. I just wish we had more cores to study though, who knows what we could learn from them and apply their energy to!" Kaden sighed, "We've had expeditions to Parson before, but they never went well. We've lost many a lombax and human to that city... Still, the demand for cores drives people to try and get one. We discourage them, but we can't stop them."

"Daring treasure hunters huh?" Max asked with a smirk, "Sounds right up my alley."

Kaden chuckled, "Perhaps, though there's no way I'd let you go without an army at your side."

"That bad huh?"

"Given what little footage we've seen, yes." Kaden replied. "To be fair, I doubt that the monsters in Parson have dealt with anyone like you." He smirked back.

"Hehe, you're probably right," Max replied in jest, "I may go check out the city; once I get a chance to relax a bit and see more of this world first."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I wanna see more of this place before we go running into a deadly, deserted city."

"I was joking," Kaden said, he chuckled lightly, "Well, except for the army part... I wouldn't let you go into Parson without a heavy escort."

"Besides the haunted ghost-town, are there other cities?" Angela asked as she got up to get a drink.

"There's the human's main city of New Elko. It's a decent distance away, and it's bigger than Velocity. It sure is a sight to behold... there are towns and a few small cities scattered throughout The Plain, most tend to stick to the cities as they are generally more safe." Kaden thought for a second before looking at a clock on the wall and noticed how late it was. "It's getting late... You guys want to come with me tomorrow on a small expedition?"

"Expedition?" Both Angela and Max asked at once.

"What kind of expedition?" Angela asked as she gave a light chuckle.

"There's an archaeological dig that the city is funding, that is going on out on The Plain. From what I've heard it's some sort of settlement being excavated that is who-knows-how-old. It's right on the way to New Elko actually, how about we go out tomorrow to the dig, and then afterwards I can show ya a bit around New Elko?"

Max grinned a bit, "Sounds like a fun time."

Angela nodded eagerly, "I can't wait!"

Kaden stood up, "Great, I'll show you to your rooms so you can get a good night's rest."

A short time later, Angela lay on the soft, warm bed and gazed at the roof as she reflected on the day.

 _Well, this is not what I expected, but it's really cool! I mean, who knew Kaden was alive?! I only wish Ratchet was here... he should know his father is alive and I miss him. Why did he just up and vanish without so much as a goodbye?_ Angela felt a bit of sadness and hurt build up within her as she remembered encountering the short lombax. Yes she was clumsy and they didn't meet under the best circumstances, but she felt a connection with him. She yearned to see his green eyes, and hear him make some kind of sarcastic joke. _We found this place, Max and I, surely it's just a matter of time until he finds a way here._ She smiled a bit at the thought. _Anyways, this expedition sounds like fun, and this city is great! I haven't felt so at home before. A whole city of millions of lombaxes, this is incredible!_ She yawned and felt sleep start to creep up on her as she rolled onto her side and slowly closed her eyes.

The next day, after having some breakfast, Angela, Max, and Kaden loaded into a ship Kaden called an Atmo. It looked a bit old-fashioned, but flew well and comfortably.

As they flew, Angela looked out a window and watched the crimson land go by. "So the whole world is like this?"

Kaden nodded, "Yes as far as we know, though there is a big forest that lies quite a few miles west from Velocity. Surprisingly most of this world is unexplored."

"Why?"

"Mainly because of how vast and dangerous The Plain is. That and we haven't been here that long."

"Oh,"

Max looked around, "Hey Angela, look here."

Angela looked out his window and saw a huge wolf-like creature walking around. It had light-grey fur and stood at least thirty feet from paw to its back. It howled loudly and sounded like like thunder.

"Whoa! That's a Hunter?" She asked Kaden with wide eyes.

Kaden nodded, "Yeah, and a young adult to."

"Young adult? It's not fully grown?"

"Nope, they typically grow to about fifty feet or more."

Angela whistled, "Cool!"

The flight lasted about two hours before they landed.

The site consisted of some temporary dwellings beside a big pit. Inside the pit were lombaxes and a semi-revealed set of ruins and buildings. The buildings were mostly carved out of, or built of red rock. Definite paths and roads were marked on the ground and there looked to be bones being excavated.

Max looked like a kid in a candy store, "This is amazing! An ancient civilization not yet seen! Ooh... wonder what kind of secrets they have!" He walked towards the dig site with Angela and Kaden in tow.

"Now you know he's not going to leave this place any time soon, right?" Angela remarked with a snicker.

"Oh I know," Kaden grinned, "But I can't stay here all day, so I'll have to drag him along."

Angela nodded and looked around, "Quite a sight huh?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping there's a core here somewhere."

"You're really wanting one huh?"

Kaden nodded as they walked down a wooden staircase into the dig site. "They have such potential, we had one a while ago but it was smashed en-route here. The Being inside it got into someone nearby and because we didn't any Valkyrie or any way to really help the guy, he died from the Being's energy."

"Oh... well maybe we'll find one here huh?"

"Hope so, well, I have to go speak with the manager of this dig. Do what you want, but just be careful."

Angela nodded and rushed over to where Max was and began to help with the dig.

* * *

Slick groaned as the group trotted onwards, following the tracks. "Guys, how much further?" The sun was starting to go down, setting the yellow sky ablaze with purple, green, and red clouds.

Bryn looked around, "I don't know... You see anything Shooter?"

Shooter looked around and scanned the distance.

"Suck it up you big baby," Snake snapped at Slick.

"Aw shut up," Slick replied.

Snake growled lightly in response.

"Knock it off you two," Bryn ordered, "We're all beat."

Luka nodded in agreement, "Would kill for some water... this world is a barren rock."

"Aye," Luka's brother, Connor (aka Brick) agreed. The big lombax's belly rumbled loudly, "Oi could sure use a good meal."

Shooter grinned as he saw what looked to be a camp in the distance. "Boys, there's a camp a few miles up ahead!"

 _Better get a bit closer and then do some scouting._ "Let's get close the distance and then Luka, Snake, and I will do some scouting."

The rest of the gang cheered lightly with eagerness. They grinned in anticipation of restocking supplies and their stomachs.

The camp rested in the shadow of a tall rock formation and it consisted mainly of tents. It was rather large, looking to be comprised of close to a thousand people.

Bryn had the rest of his gang hang back a little over a mile away, near a dried-up creek. He and Luka were less than a half-mile from the camp; laying down in some tall grass. They surveyed the camp with curious looks, they were astonished to see so many new things.

"What are those creatures?" Luka asked, pointing to a man. "They remind me of our race only less furry and with smaller ears..."

"I don't know, they seem intelligent like us, they speak like we do, walk like we do..." Bryn responded. "I see other lombaxes with them."

"Me too," Snake agreed as he looked over the camp, "Though the clothes they are wearing seems odd. There's no armor plating or any kind of garments we wear. Heck I don't see any swords!"

"I know, they have some weird... thing on their sides where a blade should be."

Luka looked at him, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Bryn shook his head, "No, it's strange..." He turned his head a bit and grinned widely, "I think I've found their storage tent!" He pointed to a slightly bigger tent. Every now and then, someone would enter with empty arms and leave carrying some kind of item. Besides that hint, there was a man standing guard over it.

Snake also grinned, "That's it, you want me to get his attention?"

Bryn nodded, "Don't kill unless you feel threatened. We don't know who they are and the last thing we need is a mob after us." Bryn looked at Snake, "Once you get an opening, run into the tent and make sure we'll be alone."

Snake did a small, salute-motion with his hand and ran quietly around the tent, and made sure he wasn't seen.

Luka nodded and he and Bryn quickly and quietly approached the camp.

Bryn positioned himself close to and behind the guard.

Luka hid behind a boulder and whistled.

The guard raised a brow and drew a pistol and approached the boulder. As he did so, Snake ran into the tent to make sure no one was in there.

Once the guard got near the rock, Bryn leapt up and got him in a choke hold. The guard yelped lightly and tried to shoot them.

Luka, though he didn't know what the gun was, he knew it wasn't good and grabbed the top of it. He then yanked it from the guard and looked at it as Bryn knocked the guard out.

"Whew," Bryn said as he put the guard down, "Not bad, so what is it?"

"Not sure," Luka held it like he was. "I'll mess with it later, we have to get some supplies."

Bryn nodded and they quickly ran into the tent.

They saw crates of supplies and sacks of food among crates that were evidently holding weapons. Bryn raised a brow as he saw a crate marked, "ammo." _Ammo? I think I heard Ratchet call Shooter's arrows that by accident, we should take some of these. It's obvious that these are the main weapons of this place, best we try to learn how to use them. Well, Shooter will be happy..._ Bryn looked at Snake and Luka, "Snake, you get us some food, Luka, you're on water. I'm gonna get some of these weapons so we can figure them out."

The two lombaxes nodded and went to gather their items quickly.

A short time later and the trio reunited with the gang. Shooter had gathered some wood and made a fire and they were sitting around it. They enjoyed some of the food and water (Brick alone ate three times as much as the others.) before examining their new toys.

"What do these things do?" Snake asked as he turned a revolver around in his hand.

"Oi'm not sure," Brick responded as he held a rifle. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

Shooter held a McVoy revolver as he looked inside the ammo crate and grabbed a small box. He opened the top of it and saw the rounds. He picked up a round and then looked at the pistol. "I think these go inside somewhere..." He toyed with the pistol a bit before pulling a lever and the cylinder rolled out to the side. He grinned as he saw the small holes in it, "I've found it." He then proceeded to put rounds in all the slots before closing the cylinder.

The rest of the gang watched Shooter with curious looks as he pointed the pistol at a rock, away from them.

Shooter pulled the trigger and there was an orange flash. It was followed instantly by a loud explosion that sounded somewhat similar to thunder.

The entire gang yelped and were startled by the shot, including Shooter and he dropped the gun. They all eyed the gun suspiciously before looking up at the rock. They saw the small crater in the rock. They approached their comrade in awe.

Once the shock wore off a few seconds later, Shooter grabbed the gun and looked at it for a moment. He then took it and aimed it at the crater on the rock. He pulled the trigger and instantly, an orange streak flew from the barrel and hit the crater. Shooter wasn't startled and he grinned, "I am going to love this... King, we're coming for you."

* * *

 _Well guys, whatcha think of this story?_

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated and are what fuel me to continue writing._

 _My life right now is pretty hectic at the moment, but I will continue to try to add more content when I can._

 _Also thanks to EvilRatchet96 again for letting me use his characters, check out his fics if you haven't yet._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!_


	3. Chapter 3, Scouting and Plans

_Hey guys! Hope you like this new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 3, Scouting and Plans.

* * *

Angela was working some lombaxes to uncover what was looking to be a building of some sort. One of the scientists there showed her the difference between the natural rock and the rock that was used to build the structure. Once she was shown the difference, she was quite good at helping them expose the ancient building. She looked up after a bit and realized the dig site was under heavy guard.

 _Wonder why there are guards so heavily-armed? Is that because of the wildlife?_ Angela asked with a raised brow.

"That's for Hunters and Prowlers," one of the scientists remarked upon seeing Angela's expression. "Those two species are easily the deadliest on The Plain."

"What's a Prowler? I saw a Hunter earlier," Angela asked as she resumed digging.

"A big, strong cat that will hunt anything it deems as prey."

Angela groaned as she and Max left the dig, they were covered in crimson dust and dirt. She chuckled, "Well Max, whatcha think we got here?"

"Obviously a small town over two hundred years old, it would seem that Velocity isn't the first lombax settlement."

Angela raised a brow, "Really?"

"It would also seem that humans lived here among them."

"Yeah, I actually thought this was a human town, but how do you know lombaxes lived here?"

He held up a small plaque and pointed to a set of symbols at the top, "This is old lombaxian." He then pointed to the writing below that, "And that is human."

"Cool! I helped them uncover a building!" Angela said eagerly, "This is awesome!"

Kaden approached and looked down into the dig with a smile, "Have a good time eh?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah!"

"Well, you guys want to come see New Elko?" He said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "I know some great places for food."

Angela looked at Max, "I could use a drink and a snack. I'm also interested to see this human city."

"Hehe," Max chuckled, "Of course, man I haven't done any real archaeology in a long time. I feel like a kid again!"

Kaden and Angela snickered/chuckled as Max and Angela climbed out of the dig site.

The trio loaded into Kaden's Atmo and it took off.

A bit into the flight and Angela was sipping on a glass of water, "Well, we didn't find a core... but it was still an interesting day!"

"Sounds like it," Kaden said, "Seems like you two have taken a liking to this world."

Max nodded, "This world is like a treasure chest!"

Kaden snickered, "That it is, and here is one of its gems!" Kaden said and pointed out the cockpit window. "New Elko!"

Both Max and Angela peered out the window and their eyes went wide. The tall towers of the city appeared and the city's famous second level caught their eyes.

"A double-stacked city?!" Angela exclaimed, "Whoa..."

"It's not as sprawled out as most cities I've seen, but it seems to have grown vertically." Max observed, "Fascinating."

"Right?" Kaden said as they neared the city. "Supposedly when the city was formed, they couldn't sprawl out because of the wildlife."

"Neat! This is awesome! What are we going to do here?" Angela said as she kept looking out the window.

"I'm meeting with the Governor of New Elko. We have some trade business to discuss and some other things. Plus I figured you guys would like to meet him." Kaden said as they landed on a pad.

"It would be a pleasure," Max responded, a broad smile on his face.

Once on the pad, the trio was greeted by a pair of the Governor's security and the Governor himself. The Governor himself was tall and lean, with graying blonde hair, and he wore a nice, black suit with a white dress shirt, and a grey vest. His polished, black leather shoes completed his elegant look. "I'm Governor Issac Lance, it's wonderful to meet you two." He greeted, extending his hand to shake theirs.

Angela and Max both shook and Max spoke first, followed by Angela. "I'm Max Apogee."

"And I'm Angela Cross."

The Governor smiled warmly, "Ah yes, I've heard about you Max, several lombaxes have talked about you. And you Miss Cross, you must have a good set of skills to be in the company of someone so well-known."

Angela blushed slightly from the compliments. She had gotten used to people recognizing Max and being in his shadow. "Thank you sir, this city is amazing! Never seen anything like it!"

"I concur," Max added, "It looks older than most of the technology I'm used to, but almost seems to have the same functionality."

"Why thank you Mr. Apogee, let's go inside. I have had some refreshments set out that we can enjoy while we talk."

Both Angela and Max happily agreed and they followed The Governor inside the building. He led them down a hallway that opened into a hub, with a big, circular desk in the middle. At the big desk looked to be secretaries typing away or helping visitors. The floor was a thin, dark blue carpet and the walls were decorated with a dark wood. The light in the area, and in the building in general, came from lamps on the walls and ceiling. They emitted a warm, yellowish glow that made the place feel welcoming and a bit cozy, despite it being busy and in a huge city. The Governor led them to the right side of the hub and into an elevator. Once the elevator opened, they went down a shorter hall and arrived at The Governor's office. Inside the office was a small welcoming area with a coffee table and a couch. Some local snacks and drinks were set on the table, and while they looked good, they didn't look expensive either.

As they walked, Governor Lance looked at Kaden and shook his hand. "Chief, always a pleasure."

"Likewise, seems things in New Elko are running smoothly. Considering the fight that happened here..."

Governor Issac chuckled lightly, "As smooth as a city can run after having two Bonded brawl in it I suppose. How about Velocity?"

"Same, they're still on the hunt for Rykk."

Governor Issac sighed, "I hate to have to be going after him..."

"He did kill Chief Arctan sir," Kaden responded with a hint of passion.

"You and I both know that was Calamity who was controlling him." Governor Issac retorted somewhat sharply as he opened the door into his office's welcome room.

It was Kaden's turn to sigh, "I guess... it's hard to tell, and given Arctan's status and popularity, Velocity wants Rykk to hang."

"Who's Rykk?" Angela asked, her curiosity was to strong to resist asking.

Governor Issac chuckled lightly, "Oh he's an infamous person around here. A Bonded to be precise, did Kaden tell you about them?"

They both nodded.

"That's good," Governor Issac looked at Kaden, "We can continue this conversation later. I believe you had your own reason for stopping by?"

Kaden nodded, "I do, though I think we should discuss that in your office. I also figured you should meet my guests."

Governor Issac nodded, "Alright, and thank you for introducing us." He then turned his attention to Max and Angela, "So how did the two of you end up here?"

Max looked at Angela and then back at the Governor. "Well, you see..."

* * *

Very early on the next day, the gang of time-traveling lombaxes were eager to continue their hunt. The acquisition of their new weapons bolstered their confidence and despite being used to swords and daggers and arrows, they took quite fondly to the rifles and pistols they had.

That didn't mean they were crack-shots right off the bat however. Before continuing their pursuit of their foe, Shooter insisted they practice a bit with their guns. They had enough ammo to spare for a few practice shots and they were itching to try out their new toys.

They each took turns with firing a pistol and a rifle. Unsurprisingly Shooter/Will did well, he was quite good with the revolver, but he really shined with the rifle. While Slick and Snake did pretty decently with the revolver and not so well with the rifle. Luka did alright with the rifle, but he excelled with the pistol. His brother Brick, had found a Vector Shotgun and instantly loved it. It took him a bit to figure how to work it, but once he fired it, and that energy spread blew apart a rock, he was smitten. Breach as well, had taken a liking to a shotgun, though it was more of a rifle to him compared to Brick who could use his almost like a pistol. And Bryn seemed to do equally well with both the rifle and pistol.

After target practice, they ate breakfast before heading out.

As they started to continue, Brick, who had eaten triple what everyone else ate again, unleashed a belch that echoed loudly across the Plain.

"Geeze Brick, really?" Slick commented with a look of disgust. "You're such a pig at times!"

"Oi can't 'elp et dat Oi need ta eat dat much."

"I think Bull would be a better nickname for you Conor," Snake snickered a bit. "I mean, you're about as big as one."

"Yer lucky Oi don't crush ya."

Snake put his hands up in a defensive manner, "Whoa! whoa! I was just playing around!"

Brick chuckled, "Oi know, so was Oi."

Snake rolled his eyes, "Har, har, so where are we going?"

"Those tracks led us to that camp. I'm betting the King is there somewhere..." Bryn responded.

"Sounds right, but how are we going to find him in a camp that big?" Slick asked, "There were at least a thousand men there!"

"We have to do this quietly..." Bryn responded and Brick, Snake, and Breach groaned; stealth was not their strongest point. "..I noticed that all of the members of this camp wear uniforms of some sort. We get our hands on them, and we can blend in."

"What about the fact that we broke into the place last night?" Slick reminded them, "We only knocked out that one guard, he could've told them about us."

"That's true..." Bryn scratched his head. "Well then, we should make our disguises even better than. We just need some uniforms."

"Those'll be easy," Slick said, "Bryn, you're the best at stealth. How about you go in alone and scout the camp a bit more?"

Bryn nodded, "Sounds good, when it comes to stealth, I work better alone. It's also quite early, still enough darkness to offer some cover. If I'm not back by sundown, I'm in trouble. Do what you think is best."

The group agreed and Bryn waited till he got a clearing and ran into the camp quietly.

* * *

"...So that's how we came here." The Markazian archaeologist said as he finished up his tale. It had taken him about a half hour to explain how their run from Tachyon had ended up with them arriving on Agrona.

Governor Lance asked few questions and listened intently. When Max finished, he was sipping on some tea, "That's quite the adventure."

"Tell me about it," Max responded, "I'm just ecstatic to be on a new world with lombaxes and a new race!" He looked almost giddy as he spoke.

The Governor chuckled at Max as Kaden stood up. "I'm sorry but I have something I need to discuss with Governor Issac. It will only be a few minutes."

Max and Angela looked at each other and Max shrugged. "No problem, the snacks and drinks out here are great."

Governor Issac nodded, "Enjoy all you want, I'll be right back." He followed Kaden into his main office and shut the door.

Angela laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked her as he ate one of the snacks.

She sighed, "Ratchet... I wonder if he's okay..."

Max put a hand on her shoulder, "He's a tough one. I heard about some of his adventures, including yours, and I bet he's fine."

"I know... I just miss him... and now he's the only lombax left back there and his father is here! I feel so bad for leaving him... wonder if he misses me?"

"I have a feeling you'll see him again." Max smiled reassuringly. "Who knows, maybe we find the right portal or something, we could work out a way."

Angela smiled hopefully, "Yeah! and that way he and I can be together and he can be with his dad!"

"That'a girl, now do you want any of these snacks?"

* * *

Kaden sat down in a chair as Governor Issac sat behind his desk.

"I'm assuming this is about our recent endeavor into Parson?"

"Yes, how did it go?"

The Governor sighed, "We lost contact..."

Kaden groaned and rubbed his head. "The possibilities of these cores in the areas of science and energy could very well be astounding! The one core we had was broken before we could examine it."

"I know, and me and my predecessors have been trying for decades to get one. All we've figured out is a general area where the core vault is." He said as he pulled out a map of Parson. A lot of it was incomplete as Parson was still a huge unknown. "This is the most updated map available."

"Have the dangerous radiation levels dropped at all?"

The Governor shook his head. "The last reading from the last surviving expedition, about a month ago, showed that it only dropped by 0.02%."

"So only those that have taken Hammer or similar physical enhancements could be in Parson for more than a few minutes."

"Yes, that has not changed; the survivors report indicated that the main threat of Parson is the wildlife. However, they also reported other anomalies, seeing and hearing things. That city is accursed... you want to try another expedition don't you?"

Kaden nodded, "We need this, especially since my people are cut off from Fastoon now."

"It would help us save on Valkyrie and use it for other things."

"We at least need one to study and that place is the only confirmed source of these cores."

Governor Issac thought for a second. "You want Max to go on an expedition don't you?"

Kaden sighed, "I don't want him too... but he seems the most capable... he just needs to get some enhancements."

"I can't spare any Law Men or resources for this, except for maybe if they want to use Hammer."

Kaden rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Bryn hid behind a crate in a dark alley between two cabins. He looked up and saw a bigger building near the center of the camp. _Looks like the head of the camp, if the King is here, I may at least find out where he is. Just have to get there..._ He crouched down and ran quietly to a nearby alley. The sun was starting to rise and he ducked behind a wall. He saw a supply cart heading towards the head building's direction and grinned; it wasn't moving that quickly either. He looked around until he was given a clear opportunity and he ran towards it quickly. He slid under the vehicle and grabbed onto its underside. He pulled his feet up and waited until the cart came to a halt. He looked around and waited until one side of the cart was clear and he quickly rolled out from under it and ran and hid behind a boulder.

Bryn looked around until he saw the big tent and grinned; he was just a few tents down from it and he quickly and quietly made he way to it. He looked at the building, it was a brick structure that stood four stories tall. It looked like a mansion of sorts but it also looked a bit worn as well. Bryn didn't see any guards outside the main building, so me made his way around to the side. He started to look for unlocked or open windows.

The medieval lombax thief couldn't find an open or unlocked window on the first floor. He looked up and spotted an open window on the second floor. He grinned and started gripping the brick wall with his fingertips and made his own handholds. It made his hands and feet sore but he moved quickly till he reached the window sill. He pulled himself up until only the top of his head poked above the sill. He looked around the room and saw it was empty. It looked to be a bedroom, but one that wasn't currently occupied. He hoisted himself up and into the room.

The young thief walked across the room, his footsteps were quite and barely noticeable. He opened the door just slightly, his heartbeat picked up as he felt more on edge being in a more constrained environment. He turned the doorknob and cracked open the door and looked through it. The hallway was empty, the wood floor looked old and Bryn cringed a bit at the thought of walking on it. He paused and listened to see if he could hear anyone.

Bryn heard distant voices, he thought he heard the King but he couldn't hear them clear enough. He sighed and stepped out into the hallway, the wood creaked a bit and he froze for a second. He slowly put his food all the way down and tried to keep the creaking to a minimum.

He made his way down the hall and saw that it opened up and overlooked the main lobby of the building. He stayed behind a corner and peered slightly around it and looked down at the lobby. He saw two men, one of them the king, talking. He smirked as he listened to the king and the other person talking.

"...That blasted gang followed me here!" The king exclaimed. "And they broke into this camp! What are you going to do about it Yates?!"

The other man had a smooth but firm voice. "And that will be dealt with, I'll bring Reap in if things get to that level."

The king grinned a bit, "Oh yes, they have no chance against Reap."

"Exactly, now don't worry. You're safe here, now relax." He paused.

Bryn yelped as the railing next to him exploded from a round hitting it. He then bolted back towards the room he came in. He hastily ran back to the open window and began to lower himself. The loud shots rang out and the sill was hit by rounds. Bryn yelped again and lost his grip on the sill and fell. He landed on his back and groaned. The impact was hard and he tried to get back up as quickly as he could. Rounds hit the crimson dirt around him and he ran.

Luckily for the lombax thief, he was very fast and weaved in and around cabins and tents. He leapt over crates and knocked over thugs in the camp. His heart was racing and his muscles were pumping. He grinned widely as he ran out of the camp. _Found you king! And we'll get you!_

* * *

Kaden and Governor Issac left Issac's office and were greeted by Max and Angela. It was getting late so they said goodbye to Governor Issac and loaded back into Kaden's Atmo.

Once back at Kaden's home, they all got something to eat and Kaden put on his holo-vision. _Should I ask them? I mean I'll give them some time to get settled. But Max may be the only person around to be able to do this._

* * *

 _Hey guys! I know it's been a while but my life has been very busy and hectic. I'm in the process of moving and changing jobs._

 _Anyways, what do you think? I've really been wanting to tell this story ever since I finished Ravage._

 _I thank Evilratchet96 for allowing me to mix in his story Lost In The Ages._

 _Now stay tuned y'all! It's getting warmed up!_


	4. Chapter 4, Meet and Greet

_Hey guys, live has been crazy as of late, looking for a job is my main focus right now but I am doing all I can and I writing this helps me relax as well._

 _"The ultimate choice for a man, in as much as he is driven to transcend himself, is to create or to destroy, to love or to hate." Erich Fromm._

* * *

Chapter 4, Meet and Greet

* * *

A few days had passed and Angela and Max had enjoyed touring around Velocity and learning how the city worked.

Angela and Max were just lounging around Kaden's house when he approached them.

"Hey Max, Angela, could I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Max said as he sat up. "What is it?"

"On this world, there's these cores that emit a type of powerful radiation-like energy. Valkyrie is a good fuel source, but just one of these cores has the potential to power this city for... well, eons! And we don't know fully what they can do..."

"This is fascinating Kaden, but where's this going?"

Kaden sighed, "The only place we know for sure there's cores is the Parson Ruins..."

"Parson?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, a city that predates Velocity and New Elko. There must be a huge amount of cores in the city as the radiation has leaked out and well... made the city uninhabitable and mutated the wildlife. The combination of wildlife and the radiation makes the city very, very dangerous." He looked down, "I sent search parties there and we either lost contact with them or only a few survivors have made it back empty-handed."

Max and Angela looked at each other before Max spoke up. "And you want us to go and get a core?"

Kaden rubbed his face, "If anyone can do this, it's you... but this is only a request my friend."

Max looked at Angela again. He had that eager look she had seen a thousand times before. The look that often spurred him to find a lost relic in some forsaken part of the galaxy. She knew he really wanted to do this, that he wasn't satisfied at being only a tourist, that he wanted to explore and hungered for adventure. "This sounds right up our alley kid."

Angela chuckled, "Sounds interesting... though we might need more help..."

"I'll give you a squad of Guards and supplies. With their prowess and both your experiences, I have every confidence that this will be successful!" Kaden said with a bit of eagerness and excitement.

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah... these cores could give us the power to reclaim Fastoon from Tachyon and defeat him." Kaden sighed and rubbed his face.

"Oh..." Angela looked down, "That would be great and if I can help that to happen... count me in."

Max spoke up, "Seems we're set, so when is this expedition starting?"

* * *

Bryn returned to his gang and collapsed from exhaustion. He panted and his muscles burned as his friends helped him up and Slick brought him some water.

"What happened? What did you see?" Luka implored.

Bryn gasped and was breathing heavily as he explained what he saw. "I saw... the king... he's here..."

The others laughed and celebrated as Slick handed Bryn a bottle of water and he took some heavy slugs from it. "There's... more... he was... with someone..."

"Who?" The rest of the gang asked, almost at once.

"Some guy named Yates, I bet he's the leader of this camp. They were also talking about someone named Reap."

The group went still as a heavy thud rang out behind them and all of their eyes went wide. Each of them slowly turned around at the same time.

Their eyes looked upon a big monstrosity: he had bright-red skin, long black hair, demonic yellow eyes with horizontal, bar-shaped pupils, a mouth full of protruding fangs greeted them. He also had a pair of wings on his back that seemed to be composed of black smoke. He wore a black outfit with white, skeletal-like lines on it.

Needless to say, the lombax team was petrified by the demonic thing standing before them. His voice was deep and commanding, "So, you are the primitives known as the Hand? I have heard quite a bit about you."

Without speaking, Shooter quickly drew his pistol and fired at the beast.

The big demon raised his hand and the orange bolt of Vector fizzled into a puff of black smoke. "Now no need to be rude. But that does deserve a response." He made a motion like he was pulling down on a lever. A loud rumble akin to thunder rang out from above and a large pillar of black smoke poured from the sky like water being poured from a spout.

The lombaxes yelled as they were surrounded by the strange smoke. Yet it didn't smell like smoke or move like it, instead it smelled heavily of sulfur. They all yelled as the smoke-like stuff forced its way into their noses and mouths as it started to suffocate them.

Bryn gagged and whimpered as the overwhelming sulfur stench blazed against his senses of smell and taste. Tears poured as he couldn't fight it and knew that he and his gang were defenseless.

* * *

Kaden led Angela and Max into a small conference room where, seated around the table, were six Guards. "Max, Angela, meet Team Virgo of the Praetorian Guard. They will be escorting you into Parson."

Max and Angela both waved to them and most of the team waved back as Kaden approached the closest member. "This is Commander Seth Azimuth, he's the head of the team." Each of the members wore the signature Praetorian Guard uniforms, the slick, black, light armor with the Praetorian crest on the chest. The only thing that separated them from the usual Guards were some red accents to their armor.

Seth was a well-built lombax with silver fur and gold stripes. He stood up and shook Max and Angela's hands and she noticed that he looked to be in his late thirties. "Nice to meet you, I've been eager for some excitement."

"Been boring around here?" Angela asked.

"Yep, though to be honest, I've heard the stories surrounding Parson; so I'm not exactly head-over-heels excited for this assignment but if anyone can handle it, it'd be this team."

Max chuckled lightly, "That's very good to hear and I can already tell you're a more than competent leader."

Commander Seth smiled slightly at the praise and motioned to the closest member of the Virgo team. "This is my Secondary Commander, Val Anglen, she's one of two scouts/snipers of the team."

SC Val was a slim lombax with black fur and purple stripes. She held a wry smirk on her face and looked to be in her mid-twenties, "Nice to meet you two. You ready to have some fun?"

Angela chuckled at Val's sly yet playful demeanor, "Oh yeah."

"Be careful, Val may bite," Seth remarked with a smart tone and he returned Val's wry grin.

"Only you Commander," Val responded.

"Moving on," Seth chuckled and motioned towards the lombax sitting next to Val. "This is our other recon, Marksman Specialist Forest Mane."

Forest had a slightly bigger build compared to Val but was far from bulky. He had dark green fur with brown stripes, was in his early thirties, and had a more serious expression on his face. He simply waved to Angela and Max.

"Forest is a bax of few words..." Seth started before he was interrupted by Val.

"In other-words he's boring..." Val smirked before yelping lightly as Forest hit her in the arm. "...but he's the best."

Val's austere partner smirked a bit.

"Moving on," Seth said smartly and motioned to the next team member. "This is Data Officer Peter Nash, our tech and engineer of the team."

Peter stood up and shook both of their hand, "I go by Nash." Nash, like Forest and Val, was slim and fit, with white fur and silver stripes and he was around twenty-four. His right eye had been replaced with a cybernetic one and most of the right side of his face also had cybernetic implants. The pupil of his mechanical eye also had a faint, yellow glow and his cybernetic implants were smooth black. They matched his mechanical, right arm which extended from his elbow down.

Max and Angela had to have a second to take in Nash's cybernetics. The lombax noticed and chuckled a bit at their momentary pause. "Was an Attero attack that claimed my hand and my eye." He explained as Max and Angela felt bad for staring.

"S-sorry about that, was just a bit unexpected." Angela responded with an awkward tone.

Nash waved hi mechanical hand in a nonchalant manner. "No worries, I actually like my prosthetics, they help out with my job tremendously."

"What can you do?" Max asked with intrigue.

"Well, my eye allows me to see the inner workings of computer systems and it projects digital representations of data that my cybernetic hand can interact."

"...Fascinating."

"Yep!" Seth remarked, "Nash is certainly gifted." He said as he approached the fifth member of the Virgo team. "This is Grenadier Tactician Jesse Convex, our demolition and explosives expert."

Jesse was the tallest member of the team but he wasn't a giant by any means. He stood around 6'2", had a decent amount of muscle, and looked to be a year or two younger than Seth. He has dark red fur with white stripes and he was leaning back with his bare feet on the table and his arms behind his head. He waved to them, "Welcome to Team Virgo."

Angela waved back.

"And lastly," Seth said as he motioned towards the sixth and final member of the team. "This is Infiltration Analyst Taylor Helix, she is our negotiator and people-person. She's also an ace in navigation."

Taylor was unusually tall for a female lombax as she was only about three inches shorter than Jesse but she was more slim. Her fur was a deep blue color, nearly black with no stripes and she looked to be in her late thirties.. The way she sat beheld an elegance to her as she nodded towards Max and Angela. "Pleasure to meet you two. Just by looking at you I can tell this will be a heck of an adventure. Seeing how we have the famous Max Apogee helps that too."

"We call her Panther," Nash said, "At least that's her codename in the underworld."

Taylor smirked with a touch of pride at her title.

Kaden then stepped forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we should discuss the expedition a bit now."

Angela and Max nodded as they sat at the table and Kaden presented a holo-map. The holographic structure sat on the table and displayed the Parson ruins. The map was incomplete, showing only the outer edges of the city with the center being blank.

* * *

Bryn gagged and started to feel light-headed as he and his friends were suffocating on the strange, black smoke being forced into their lungs. Darkness began to creep into his vision until only a sliver of vision remained.

The medieval lombaxes all gasped loudly as the smoke was pulled out of their bodies and they nearly choked as fresh air flooded into the mouths and noses.

Bryn looked up to see what had stopped them from certain doom. What he saw was lombax with dark-green fur and dark-grey stripes attacking their enemy. The lombax looked like a twig compared their foe, yet he seemed to be holding his own rather well. Instead of directly exchanging blows, he almost looked like he was flowing. The big monstrosity threw very heavy punches and kicks and tried to slash the lombax with his claws.

The lombax smoothly evaded his strikes and cuts as he delivered very quick and accurate strikes to the beast's face and neck. He then drew what looked to be a cane like one an older person would use, and held it by its curved top as he made a hard blow to the monster's head.

The monster roared and realized he was unprepared for facing this one and shot up into the air with his wings and flew off.

The new lombax looked up into the sky and watched their enemy fly away. His posture was slouched and his face beheld a slightly-bored expression.

"H-hey... thanks... we were almost dead." Bryn thanked as he approached the stranger.

The lombax just continued to look into the sky, seemingly deep in thought.

Bryn raised a brow, "Hello? Thanks for saving our lives."

The lombax finally turned and looked at him. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, you're quite welcome. I've been after Reap for a while."

"That was Reap?" Luka asked as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Yes, I saw that your friend had infiltrated the camp earlier." He then looked at Bryn. His eyes were a dark grey color and Bryn noticed that his tongue was forked. "Your stealth skills demonstrated back there were quite impressive." He extended his hand and Bryn shook; it was then Bryn noticed this lombax wore only a t-shirt and jeans. "My name is Torz."

Bryn was a bit hesitant as Torz's appearance wasn't quite what he was used to. But he took his hand and shook. "I'm Brynjolf Stark..."

Torz's eyes lit up with curiosity, "Well now that most certainly is interesting." He looked around, "I don't think this is a good place to chat. Would you all like to stay at my home?"

Bryn looked back at his gang and most of them either shrugged or nodded.

"We're getting low on water anyways," Slick noted.

"Yeah, and I don't think we can steal more food from them," Luka added. "Besides, the rate my brother eats, we'd have to steal the army's entire food supply."

Brick chuckled a bit as he punched Luka in the arm lightly, "E's roight dough, Oi do 'ave a huge appetite."

Torz nodded, "I have plenty of food as I need quite a bit myself. My home is this way..." Torz motioned for them to follow as he started to walk away.

The group of lombaxes, fearing the return of Reap, followed Torz.

* * *

"So where is the best place to enter these god-forsaken ruins?" Seth asked as he observed the incomplete map. "Can you tell me where the most likely place to find core would be?"

Kaden nodded and pointed to an area in the where the map was incomplete. "Best we can tell, this area is emitting the most radiation. Our scientists think that there's a vault of cores that was broken open when the city was destroyed."

"I've been wondering," Angela spoke up, "What happened to Parson? Do you know how it was reduced to ruins?"

Kaden held up the pictures of the Calamity twins Angela had seen back at his house. "They destroyed it about three hundred years ago or so."

"So these two are that old?!" Angela whistled.

Kaden nodded, "Yeah, there's a survivor, Christine Janice. However, I have no idea where she is. I've been trying to locate her but she hasn't responded and no one has seen her."

"So the one expert who knows the city has vanished? Why couldn't she help us finish the map?" Val asked with a lightly irritated tone.

"She was busy with the situation with Rykk and Calamity in New Elko. Once Rykk vanished, so did she."

"Can't believe that monster is still free..." Jesse stated, "Killing Arctan like that... and then he's a Bonded like the beast Calamity..."

"We don't know everything Jesse," Kaden reminded them. "Anyways, that's a whole different topic." Kaden looked at Seth, "So, the closest route to the likely core-storage are is here." He pointed to a spot on the northeast side. "However, there's the this long alleyway is pretty exposed..."

"How bad is the wildlife?" Forest asked, the first words he had uttered during that meeting. "What will we be facing?"

Kaden pulled up a report on a holopad. "Based on survivor encounters, swarms of deranged yet intelligent nocturnes, Prowlers that are even more bloodthirsty and they usually travel in pairs unlike average Prowlers who are loners, and Hunters that are even larger than normal and more ravenous..."

"So bigger and meaner natives than normal?" Val remarked.

"Basically..."

"Could've just said that," Val responded smartly.

"Are you done?" Kaden said with a lightly-irritated tone.

Val shrugged in response and Forest hit her in the arm again.

"It would seem to me that there's still quite a bit of unknown elements in this endeavor," Nash stated. "While the wildlife sounds nasty, I can't believe that wildlife alone could be that dangerous. I mean we've encountered all these species before and dealt with them well enough. These ones sound like they just have anger issues and are a bit stronger..."

"I agree," Seth added. "The radiation contamination aside, I could see the average person not lasting long in the city but these teams that went before us were very competent."

"Well, we can help out in that way," Angela said, "Max practically has a sixth sense when it comes to this stuff."

Max chuckled, "Thanks Angela," He then looked at Kaden, "So when do we go?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll have the supplies and everything set up for you all. You all need a good night's rest."

Seth nodded, "We'll be ready tomorrow sir." The commander gave Kaden the customary lombax salute before he and his team got up and left the room.

Angela looked at Kaden after the team had left. "Well they're certainly a group of characters."

"Indeed, and they're one of the best Praetorian Specialist Units around. Commander Seth helped save dozens of lives during Tachyon's attack."

"Whoa," Angela replied, "I also noticed his last name, it sounds familiar..."

Kaden nodded, "He's Alistair Azimuth's brother..."

* * *

 _Hey guys! Getting close to the expedition!_

 _Whatcha guys think of the new team? And the twist at the end?_

 _Sorry for the delays, life's been nuts._

 _Again, thanks to Evilratchet96 for letting me continue his story!  
_

 _Stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5, Slaves of Destiny

_Hey guys, here's my latest chapter of Ebony and I hope you like it._

 _"Men heap together the mistakes of their lives, and create a monster they call destiny." John Hobbes._

* * *

Chapter 5, Slaves of Destiny

* * *

The next day, Angela groaned lightly as she got up early in the morning. Max knocked on the door of her room and sounded giddy, "Come on Angela! We're going today!" He laughed lightly like a kid on Christmas.

It took Angela a second to realize what he spoke of, once she did, she leapt up and hurried to get ready. She quickly scrambled out of Kaden's home and into his ship.

"Finally a real quest!" Max exclaimed as Kaden made the ship take off. "Not running from some psycho tyrant, but a real adventure!"

"When we reach the Guard Complex, you two will be given injections of Hammer."

"Hammer?" Angela asked.

"It's a physical enhancement, you'll need it just to step foot in Parson. Otherwise you'll be dead within a few hours of exposure."

"Oh... sounds good then," She chuckled lightly and slightly nervously. "Will it hurt?"

"A bit, but it won't last long and you'll feel stronger than ever."

"Do you have it?"

"I was in the Guard before they implemented Hammer, so no, but I've been around who've had it."

"Once we get the injections, what's next?"

"We load up everything, go over the plans and then you're off."

Angela nodded and looked excited at the chance to potentially help out her race take back what was theirs. A chance to get the power to reclaim their homeworld. A chance to go home and see Ratchet again.

A short time later and they had arrived at the main Guard station. Lombaxes in the traditional Praetorian uniform went to and fro and the compound was quite large. Kaden led them towards the medical wing. The staff there greeted Max and Angela upon arrival and took each of them to separate rooms.

Angela looked around, it looked like any typical doctor's office. Sterile and clean and cold, Angela changed into a gown before the nurse came in. She carried a syringe with a yellow-green liquid. Angela couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy upon seeing it. She shivered slightly from the cold air as the nurse smiled re-assuredly and prepped the injection sight.

She pushed the needle into Angela's arm and pushed its contents into her bloodstream. Angela yelped as the liquid felt warm as it began to course through her body. Her muscles and bones began to strengthen bulk up, however it also started to hurt quite a bit. She yelled as the burning pain filled her muscles and bones.

The pain lasted about twenty minutes and left quite quickly and Angela was quite winded and groaned as she sat up. "Ugh... wha? ...that was... hell..."

The nurse nodded, "Always is, but look at yourself when you change back into your clothes." She said as she stepped out so Angela could change.

Angela slid off of the table and looked down at herself. Her muscles had at least doubled in size and she felt a vitality she hadn't known before. Even though sore, she grinned lightly at her new figure and nodded in approval before getting dressed.

Once she had exited the room, she looked over and saw Max emerging from the room next door. He looked just as worn/excited as she. Both of them were quite literally pumped for this mission.

* * *

The medieval gang of lombaxes followed the strange lombax known as Torz to a house that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It looked a bit run down and wind-worn.

"You're staying in this shack?" Slick complained a bit.

"Don't judge a book by its cover..." Torz responded nonchalantly as he opened the door.

The inside of the house was indeed quite more comforting than the exterior, though it was kind of a mess. There were dishes scattered about and papers and other things were strewn. Despite all the stuff, it wasn't filthy and the air smelled fine.

"Well it is a bit better," Slick stated and then noticed that the air temperature was quite a bit cooler compared to the outside. "What kind of magic is this?"

Torz looked over his shoulder, "It's called air conditioning, isn't it nice?" He said as he stepped into the his kitchen and started to make some coffee.

All of the gang sighed in relief and happiness at the cooler air.

"It is amazing!" Snake said and threw off his armor and arms to let the cool air hit his fur. "Ahhh..."

Slick groaned a bit, "Ugh, cousin... you smell quite bad..."

Snake raised a brow and punched Slick in the arm, "Shut up..."

"If any of you start a fight in my home, do know that those involved do so at their own risk." Torz remarked, his nonchalant manner of speaking had a hint of irritation in it.

Slick stuck his tongue out at his cousin childishly and Snake growled lightly.

"That includes any gestures or words that can provoke a fight," Torz added as he stepped out with a pot of coffee and some cups and headed for his living room. "Though I do have to ask that you all bathe or you will be sleeping outside." He said as he poured himself a cup.

The gang groaned lightly.

"I hate bathing..." Luka protested in an immature manner.

Torz didn't even look up, "Then I hope you like sleeping on a boulder rather than a bed or couch."

Luka groaned and pouted a bit.

"It won't kill you, besides, I value my sense of smell and will need it." Torz said as he sat down in a chair. He didn't really sit though, he crouched in it and it drew some odd stares from the gang.

Luka was too curious about Torz's sitting manner to get upset at the fact he had just been insulted. "Why are you sitting like that?"

"It helps my concentration and my abductive reasoning skills." He responded before sipping on his cup. "Now if you all can stop behaving like a group of children we have some business to discuss."

Bryn nodded and stepped forward. "The lombax that has been hanging around Reap..."

"...is the king from your time period who ruled as a tyrant and you and your friends overthrew him." Torz said before adding more sugar to his coffee. "I've read my history books, quite remarkable if I say so."

"Thanks... so what's going on?" Bryn said as his gang sat down and each got a cup of coffee.

Torz looked down at his coffee, "The camp you had spied on Bryn is owned and run by a gang known as the Attero. Their leader, the one talking to the king is Mill Yates. He's an extremely intelligent and dangerous man who turned a small gang of thieves into the biggest and most feared criminal organization on this world. Part of his success is his partner, the one called Reap."

"De demon dat nearly killed us," Brick stated with both spite and fear. "Oi can still taste dat blasted smoke..."

Torz nodded, "As you all know, Reap isn't one to be taken lightly..."

"What is he?" Slick asked, "Is he a demon?"

Torz looked up, "No, he is simply a Bonded. And that is a person who has had an entity called a Being indwell them." He noticed the gang had questioning looks on their faces. "No, not all Bonded look like him or act like him. In fact there's two Bonded I know for sure are good and one of them is sitting before you right now." He said and sipped his drink.

* * *

Kaden was also waiting nearby for Angela and Max to be given Hammer. Once they had finished and stepped out of their rooms, he approached them. "Now you guys should follow me to the mess hall, Hammer tends to make one quite hungry."

Angela felt her belly yearning for food and nodded eagerly. "What's the team up to?"

"They're going over various tactical data and checking out the equipment and procedures to make sure everything is set. Once you two are done eating, we will head to the loading bay."

Max was beaming as they entered the mess hall. "To think we'll play an instrumental part in the lombaxes' return to the galaxy! And you'll get to see Ratchet again and I'll get to see daughter..."

Angela noticed Max's happy expression also had touches of guilt and remorse for leaving Talwyn behind and she put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, and like you said, you'll see her again once we get back." She smiled reassuringly, "Now let's eat before my stomach eats itself." Angela joked and chuckled as they got in line.

After eating up, Kaden took them to the loading docks and they quickly spotted Team Virgo.

Commander Seth was filling out some paperwork along with a checklist of things to do.

Forest, Val, and Jesse were loading supplies onto the large Atmo they would be taking.

Nash was inspecting said Atmo and looked to be making some light repairs on it.

Taylor was talking with some officials and seemed to be handling some of the logistical and political issues.

"So we can't just fly in and search from the air?" Max asked Kaden.

Kaden sighed and nodded, "The radiation interferes with the electronics and sensors of the craft. You'd probably get about a half-mile into the city before the Atmo crashes."

Max winced lightly, "Okay, scratch that idea. Anything we can do to help?"

Kaden looked around, "Well for the moment I can't think of anything but you can always ask Seth."

Angela nodded, "Though I wouldn't mind resting a bit after that Hammer injection."

"Why don't you go relax in the Atmo and I'll see if there's anything we can do." Max offered and Angela agreed.

Angela sat down in the Atmo's cabin and looked out the window and watched the team finished preparations. She saw Max approach Seth and chuckled lightly as she spotted Forest hit Val in the arm again. She was amused by the professional team acting like children, but it also helped her confidence that the team was so laid-back. It meant she didn't have to worry about them trusting one another.

A minute later, Seth waved his arm and everyone started to load up.

Nash got in the pilot's seat and started up the craft.

Max sat across from Angela and Val and Forest sat in the seats across the aisle from them. Taylor and Jess took the seats in front of Angela and Max while Seth took the seat across from them.

Kaden looked in on the cabin and smiled a bit, "Best of luck to you all. I'll be heading up the support back in Velocity. If you need anything, you can reach me okay?"

Seth nodded and saluted him. "Yes sir, see you when we get back."

Angela waved, "What he said."

Max chuckled and smiled at Kaden. "Won't be long."

Kaden gave a wave before stepping out of the craft and closed the door behind him.

Seth banged on the wall of the Atmo, "Take off Nash."

Nash's voice came through the PA system. "Copy that, here we go!"

The engines revved up and the ship lifted off the ground.

* * *

"So wait... you're just like that Reap monster?" Luka asked with a suspicious tone.

Torz looked at him with a slight disdain. "You are of the same species as your king, does that make you just like him?"

Luka looked like he was trying to respond but couldn't think of anything, so he just shut his mouth.

Torz looked up, "No, I am not like Reap, nor his partner. Both of them are sadistic and power-hungry malefactors who are renowned for their manipulative and psychopathic tendencies. You all are quite lucky, most who get that close to them don't live to speak about it." He took a sip of his coffee.

"We got dat," Brick responded, due to his brother's sudden lack of vocalization. "So, can ya tell us what et es ya do?"

Torz set his cup down, "I am a consultant for the justice systems of two cities. I'm guessing you haven't had a chance to see them but their legal and justice teams often ask me for help. In this case, Reap and Mill Yates are obviously number one on their Most Wanted lists."

"So yer a Bounty Hunter?"

"Usually no, but at the moment I am the most capable one to bring them down. If need be, I can contact either one of the cities and they will send help."

"So what's the plan to bring them down?" Breach asked, "It would seem our enemies have become allies so that makes them all the more dangerous."

"Quite right, and while I can fight, I'm not good at it for long durations." Torz said as he pulled out a notepad and a marker. "So a direct confrontation will more than likely spell our doom." He looked at Snake, Brick, and Luka. "You three especially need to understand this," He pointed to Snake, "You most of all."

Snake grunted. "I don't get it, there's eight of us in total and you're strong enough to take on almost anyone. We catch them at the right time and we'll outnumber them!"

Torz sighed in a slightly tired fashion. "If I were stronger than Reap, then you may have a point. However, I am not. The only reason I managed to drive him off was the element of surprise and my main goal was to get you all free from his grasp. Next time, Reap won't be so easy. Let's not also forget that he and your target currently reside in the middle of a big encampment full of men much more armed and trained in those firearms than you all." He looked at Bryn, "You barely made it out, and you're fast and agile and they weren't looking for you. You all wouldn't get withing ten feet of the camp now."

Snake grunted again, "Whatever... if it's that tough, how is sneaking around and all this going to help us do anything then?"

Torz took the cap off of the marker, "We need to draw out our targets..."

* * *

"Once we land, Nash will set up a comm relay that will allow us to communicate from anywhere inside Parson." Seth said, "Should something happen to that, we have a backup, the Atmo's comm system. The rest of us will get our gear and have a quick bite before we set out into the ruins."

"How long until we get there?" Angela asked.

"About three hours, might want to catch a nap if you can." Seth advised, "Once we're on the ground there will be little time to relax."

"I figured as such," She looked at Max. "Look at us, trying to flee from the wrath of that bug to potentially getting something that'll help us fight him off!" She looked exceedingly happy and eager.

Max nodded, "I know, I still can't believe it either. It makes sense as to why Kaden was so eager about this mission."

"You two aren't the only ones," Jesse added. "This is a dream-come-true for all of us."

"Yeah," Val agreed, her tone more serious than before. "We get one of these cores and use its energy to kick that runt of a Cragmite out of our galaxy..." She said with a bit of a distant gaze and Forest patted her on the shoulder.

"First thing's first," Seth reminded, "We actually need to get one of these things. Focus on that and then think about what we'll be able to do."

"Yes sir," Val responded and chuckled, "At the very least this gets us out of guard duty."

Taylor chuckled as well, "That's true, it's so boring and a waste of my skills."

"And looks," Jesse remarked smartly.

Taylor threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head. "In your dreams."

"All the time," He laughed and got smacked upside the head by Taylor.

Angela snickered a bit and laid back, "These guys are something else."

Max nodded, "I like their spirit." He said as he looked out the window and watched the land zip by.

* * *

"...Money grants power and power is what Mill is after, therefore we hit his wallet and he has to pay attention." Torz explained and drew the sign for Icons and a stick figure with wings that represented Reap, he drew another that represented Yates and he drew a lombax figure with a crown. He drew lines from the figures to the Icon symbol, but for the king's symbol he also drew a line to Yates' figure.

"How do we do that?" Bryn asked, "I'm a thief so tell me where and what to steal and I'll steal."

"That will come in handy for sure, however we need find out where his money is. Luckily for us, I know someone who can help us find out who is overseeing his funds."

Luka raised a brow, "Who?"

"He's known as The Informer, you want to know something you ask The Informer." Torz then drew a lombax figure with a capital I above its head. "And he..." Torz drew a line from I that cut through the lines between Reap and Yates and the Icon symbol. "He helps us get between them and their money and that'll make pressure." Torz drew a circle around the king, Reap, and Yates, "And it'll force all three to come out of hiding."

"The Informer? How do we find him?" Bryn asked.

"Leave that to me," He looked at Snake and Luka. "When we meet him, you two watch your mouths. He's not fond of rudeness."

Luka and Snake grunted and Snake belched childishly, making Brick, Luka and Breach snicker.

Torz's expression remained the same as Snake burped. "Are you done?"

Snake hit his chest and belched again. "Aahhhh... now I am."

Torz's expression didn't change really, but it hardened. "You all need to shower and get cleaned up, make yourself presentable while I contact him."

Bryn looked at his gang,"You heard him. We need to look good so let's go get washed up." He then looked at Snake, "And don't pull that kind of stunt again, got it?"

Snake groaned, "Got it... just poking fun."

"I understand," Torz responded, "And if you show such blatant disrespect while he's around and you could find yourself looking down the barrel of a gun."

Snake gulped lightly as Torz's calm voice unnerved him a bit, he wasn't used to getting threats like that.

"Now, you can do that kind of stuff all you want around here. But I will not tolerate such childish rebellion, clear?" Torz asked, though his voice was calm it beheld a seriousness that was also kind of terrifying.

Snake nodded nervously.

Torz looked at him and his gaze softened, "I do respect your sacrifice for your team..."

Snake's lightly scared look changed to one of puzzlement, "Huh?"

"Your scars and your manner of speaking how you move and the clear loyalty you have for your friends indicates that at one point you had, at one point, allowed yourself to be tortured for the sake of one or more of your friends. I'm guessing you all were captured and you edged your captors on till they put all of their focus on you and tortured you while your friends orchestrated the escape." Torz said as if he were reading from an invisible book.

Snake's eyes went wide and got a bit wet as he remembered. "Y-yeah... th-that's wh-what happened... y-you could figure that out just by looking at me?"

Torz nodded and actually smiled a bit in a reassuring manner. "Yes, and I also know that, _Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends_." He then patted Snake on the shoulder.

Snake sniffled lightly and wiped his eyes, "Th-thank you..."

"You can know a person by looking at them?" Luka asked.

Torz looked at him and nodded lightly.

"What about me?"

Slick spoke up, "Uh Luka... that might not be..."

"You're an ex-slaver who was angered because your now-leader, Bryn, killed your parents in self-defense. So you set our for revenge, you kidnapped him, tortured him and enslaved him until his friends came and rescued him and Bryn was merciful and allowed you and your brother to re-join the gang..."

It was Luka's turn to look shocked and he stammered.

"...I saw the brand on Bryn, the whip marks, and given how your parents are dead it leads me to the logical conclusion that Bryn had to be the one to kill them. It's the only motive that would explain such a personal and degrading thing and explains how he got that brand." Again, Torz's tone was very matter-of-fact, like he were reciting it.

Bryn touched his scar and sighed, "Yeah, but that's in the past... we're friends again."

"I know, but he asked." Torz said nonchalantly. "Now you all need to get cleaned up. Once you all are, I have some clothes you can borrow and food and drink. He should be here later this evening. Until then, you can be as disgusting as you all wish until he arrives." Torz's tone had a slight playful ring to it as he said the last sentence.

Snake chuckled lightly and smiled a bit at him.

Bryn bowed a bit, "Thanks for your help and hospitality."

* * *

Angela woke up as the craft shook a bit when it began to land. She looked out the window and saw distant ragged and cracked grey structures that seemed to go on forever. A thick mist enveloped the ruins and she was instantly intrigued by the sight but the decrepit city gave off an intense sense of dread and foreboding, even from miles away. She felt a bit anxious about the whole expedition but shook it off as nerves. "Now that's quite a sight!"

Max nodded and though he still looked excited, he also had a bit of anxiety in his expression, just like Angela. The rest of the team had similar looks upon seeing the ruins, the look of it was just not inviting.

"Alright guys," Seth said, "Nash is going to set up the comm relay so everyone check your gear, get a bite to eat, and a drink before we head out."

Everyone nodded and went about their business.

After a few minutes, Seth approached Max and Angela. He held three, big cylinders in his arms. "These are for any cores we get. From what I've been told, they become very fragile once touched. These are supposed to help with that problem." He handed one to Max and another to Angela and kept one for himself. They strapped the cylinders to their backs and Seth continued, "We'll be moving out in about a half hour."

"How far until we hit the radiation?"

Nash shouted over, "We're a mile away from the radiation."

Seth chuckled and nodded, "I'm guessing we'll know it when we hit it." He tossed each of them an energy bar.

Everyone went quiet as a distant yell came from the city.

* * *

Luka stepped out of the shower, it took Torz a bit to show the gang how to use the shower. Once Luka finished and started to dry off, he chuckled a bit. "Wow... that's a heck of a lot better than a pond."

"Tell me about it," Snake added, "Getting to control how hot and cold you want it! I actually liked bathing for once."

Shooter chuckled, "And this soap actually smells good and not all flowery and stuff."

"Ya tink e' 'as clothes big enough for me?" Brick asked as he looked at some deodorant and sniffed it curiously.

All of the gang weren't wearing any clothes but they didn't seem to mind as they went about their business.

Luke looked over at his beast of a brother and chuckled. "I don't know Connor, at least put on some pants or shorts if you can."

Brick nodded and applied some of the deodorant before he started to look through some clothes. "Well, Oi don't tink Oi can fit ento any of dese shirts... but Oi tink dis moight work." He said as he slipped into a pair of black shorts with blue stripes down the sides of the legs.

Luka stepped out of the bathroom and smiled a bit, "Not bad brother."

Snake had slipped into a pair of black pants and wore a black vest and matching shoes.

Bryn wore dark grey pants with a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt.

Luka had chosen a pair of dark brown pants and a grey, short-sleeved shirt that was lighter than his fur.

Breach picked out a pair of black pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt and a dark grey vest over it. The look fit quite well with his slightly rounder form, at least he was rounder compared to his teammates.

Shooter chose a to wear a pair of light-grey pants with a crimson-colored shirt.

Slick put on a nice pair of black pants, a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a black jacket.

As stated before, Brick only wore a pair of shorts.

Just as they all had finished bathing and getting dressed, there was a knock on Torz's front door, to which Torz answered it.

Standing in the doorway was a lombax with all-black fur and no stripes. He looked to be in his forties and smiled as Torz greeted him.

"Welcome, so glad you can make it Garth."

* * *

 _Well, this is my longest chapter in this story yet! Hope you all like it!_

 _Special thanks to EvilRatchet96 for letting me continue his story, Lost In The Ages!_

 _Stay tuned for more!_


	6. Chapter 6, Ghouls and Psychos

_Hey guys, hope you like it!_

 _G.K. Chesterton wrote: "Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed."_

* * *

Chapter 6, Ghouls and Psychos

* * *

Angela took a deep breath as they neared the city. She had started to feel the effects of the radiation. There was a light buzzing in her head and her stomach turned a bit, but due to her enhancements, it didn't extend beyond a bit of discomfort. The bright sunlight slowly gave way to dark and cloudy skies that seemed uncharacteristic for the world. The air became chilly as the ragged and cold ruins got closer and closer and she shuddered slightly as the looming city sent a chill down her spine.

Max's expression was more stoic than it had previously been. The setting obviously had gotten him into his focused mindset and his attention was directed on the goal of getting a core. He looked around as they neared what looked to be the ruins of the city's outer wall. It was dark crimson in color though it seemed to be graying, like the color was being sapped out of it. There were faded blast marks and cuts on the walls and most of it was toppled over.

The Guards all had their weapons drawn and encircled Max and Angela as they entered the city. Seth walked in front of Max and Angela with Forest to his front and right. Seth was armed with Vector Revolving Rifle and Forest held one as well. Val was to the left of Forest and she held an Alacrity-round Sniper rifle. While Nash strode to the right of Max and Angela, and Taylor was to their left. Nash carried a Vector Shotgun-Rifle combo gun and Taylor held a pair of McVoy Vector revolvers, though hers were custom-made silver with black grips instead of the dark grey and wooden grips they typically came in. Jesse brought up the rear and he wielded a Vector shotgun with an energy-grenade launcher attachment on its barrel. Max carried a revolving rifle like Seth and Angela brandished a pistol similar to Taylor's dual ones.

It was quiet as they scanned their surroundings; the air was still, save for a light breeze every now and then. The cloudy sky above made the outskirts of the city even more cold and harsh, the opposite of welcoming. Tall buildings made of stone, metal, and wood loomed over them. Most of them were either partially or fully collapsed, and those that weren't had big holes and/or cracks in their walls. There were dozens of shadows and dark places that added some paranoia to the group as they quietly made their way deeper into the city.

No one spoke for a bit, mainly out of fear not to attract unwanted attention. After a bit though, Angela whispered to Max, "I was expecting there to be some kind of life here... wildlife and stuff."

"I know, seems odd that we haven't seen anything or even heard anything yet."

"We're only on the outskirts," Seth whispered back. "While I did expect to encounter something, it doesn't strike me that odd. We're not that deep in yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, watching from high and afar in a tower were two tall, thin, masked figures. They were both female and wore long black capes and porcelain masks over their eyes and noses. The lower part of their faces that could be seen was pale-blue, like they were freezing, and they hovered in the air, rather than stood on the ground.

Both of them smirked wryly as they watched the group move quietly and slowly.

"We have some visitors." One of them said.

"Yes dear sister, has the Greeter visited them yet?"

"Not yet, but they are getting close."

"Let's keep watching, are you scouting their thoughts and memories?"

"I am, they're here for the cores. Like most of the others were."

"Typical, let me review them while the Greeter and some of the locals entertain this group."

"Agreed," Both of the sisters flew out of the tower.

* * *

Garth smiled politely and entered Torz's home. "Thanks, so exactly what is going on?"

Torz walked back over to his chair and sat/crouched in it and Garth walked over to the living room. "We need to draw out someone, he's a good friend of Mill Yates."

"Yates huh?" Garth thought for a second, "That's interesting, and dangerous; Yates is the most notorious criminal around. No one will stand up against him."

"You?" Bryn asked.

Garth chuckled and nodded, "I'll help, but you can't take Yates head on. I'm guessing you already figured that out right?"

"You know about Reap attacking us?" Luka asked.

Garth nodded, "My business is to know. For example, I know Yates is hiding a wealthy and powerful friend who, like your friends, is from older times. The difference between the two is that this king has been here multiple times and he and Yates are quite close. Whereas your little rag-tag group is new to this world."

"How do you know that he's been here often?" Bryn said with a curious tone.

"Because I have contacts who have seen him in Yates' company multiple times. He's been boosting Yates' wealth and been making friends, he's almost as charming as I am." Garth chuckled playfully.

"So," Luka asked, "you're going to help up steal his money?"

Garth nodded, "Once we have most, if not all of his funds, your king will go into a panic and lean on Yates. Then we issue both of them a ransom, if they want their money back, they'll have to deliver some kind of object or item and we say that the king has to come to a set location make the trade. Yates will probably send Reap along with him for protection though."

"Then we say he should come alone," Snake suggested.

"That may work, but the king is too jittery and cautious, he'd only go if Reap was there or Yates but Yates won't risk it."

"I can handle Reap," Torz added. "Or at least hold him off long enough to accomplish our goal."

"What should we ask for?" Shooter asked.

Garth thought for a second, "I know Yates' men recently raided a Law Man outpost and took a shipment of experimental Hammer. We could demand that."

"What's Hammer?" Slick asked with a curious tone.

Torz spoke up, "It is a drug that enhances ones strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. It often also makes a person's senses slightly stronger and more sensitive as well. This is was a new batch, its supposed to be more efficient and less painful when administered."

Snake grinned, "That sounds great and something we need."

"Yeah, especially with things like Reap around." Luka agreed.

The gang looked quite excited at the prospect of getting their hands on some Hammer.

"If this thing goes south for them," Garth stated. "Yates may have Reap do away with the king."

"We're going to be the ones to kill him," Bryn stated adamantly.

"So the trick is to lure out the king but not push too hard or else Yates may do away with the king himself. Which means I need all of you to keep your heads."

Snake scoffed a bit, "All we gotta do is find his money and steal it right? We're thieves, it's what we do."

"And you're not familiar with how things work around here. Your friend here," He pointed to Bryn, "Nearly got killed or captured." He drew his pistol, "This changes everything, you're not dodging arrows and rarely do you engage in sword-fights."

"So what do we have to do?" Bryn asked and sighed, "We don't even know where he's keeping the money."

"Leave that to me," Garth said, "I'll use my contacts to sniff out where it is and get back to you."

"Why are you helping us?" Breach asked as he stood up, "What do you have to gain from us getting the king?"

"It will upset Yates, you see I may be a criminal, but I have standards, a moral code if you will. If Yates weren't so big, he would have disappeared years ago. But he's smart and strong... so I have to settle for being a thorn in his side without him knowing."

"So you harass him without him knowing it's you doing it?" Slick grinned a bit, "I like you."

Garth grinned back, "Thanks, my hope is to keep chipping away and maybe something will give way. Your little vendetta against his business partner could allow me an opening to get to Yates."

"So we get the king, and you get Yates huh?" Luka smirked, "I like this, anyone willing to do business with this slime should go down with him. Need any help?"

"Let me make some calls," Garth said as he pulled out a communicator and stepped outside.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Snake asked, "I fight, getting tired of all this sneaking around... I need a good fight."

"Just wait," Torz said, "More than likely any contact of Garth's will need to be... handled. Then you can be your brutish self. That and you will be called to handle any problems that may and probably will arise"

Snake chuckled lightly, "That's a bit more like it."

"Oi agree," Brick spoke up after being silent during Garth's talk. "Oi'm not exactly built ta be a sneak."

"Calm down guys," Shooter said as he twirled his revolver. "This is the planning phase of this heist, and you all know how well heists follow plans."

Everyone in the group laughed or chuckled as their heists rarely went as planned.

"That's true," Breach said as he chuckled, "But we always somehow managed to pull em off."

Torz nodded as he took the last sip of his coffee. "This one is no different, Yates could very well see through this and try to counter our plan. So everyone must be on their toes, because he cares about the power money brings. When that power is under threat of being removed, he will scramble and struggle like mad to keep it."

"I know the feeling," Luka said and sighed.

"For now, how many of you are hungry?" Torz asked right before a loud rumble rang out from the group.

Brick rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, Oi am."

Luka laughed a bit, "Not surprising brother."

Breach's stomach also growled, "Ugh, me too, just realized we haven't really eaten much for almost two days heh."

Torz nodded and reached for his own communicator to order some food.

* * *

Angela froze as she heard some distant noise that sent a shiver up her spine. It sounded like a wailing or agonized scream, and it was getting closer.

Obviously the others heard it too and they all trained their weapons, looking for the source of the scream.

"What is that?" Angela asked with a scared whisper.

"I-it sounded like a woman's yells." Max responded as he held onto his gun.

The wail only lasted for a moment and then everything was quiet. Everyone held their breath and stood still, the wail had put them on alert as their eyes twitched, looking for any kind of threat.

"Could've just been some animal," Jesse speculated, trying to calm everyone down.

Angela's eyes went wide as she raised her hand and pointed. "Guys... wh-who's that?"

Everyone turned to look and their gaze fell upon a ghastly figure of a woman in a white gown. Her skin was grey and cracked as if it were made of ash. Her eyes glowed yellow and her long, white hair billowed slightly in the wind. What really sent chills down everyone's spine was the stern look on her face. The expression in her yellow eyes made it abundantly clear that she wasn't happy with their presence.

Everyone was silent as the ghostly figure began to recite a dark poem. Her voice echoed and had a mystical ring to it that, in collusion with the setting sent waves of dread throughout the team.

"Let us go hence: the night is now at hand;  
The day is overworn, the birds all flown;  
And we have reaped the crops the gods have sown;  
Despair and death; deep darkness o'er the land,  
Broods like an owl; we cannot understand  
Laughter or tears, for we have only known  
Surpassing vanity: vain things alone  
Have driven our perverse and aimless band.  
Let us go hence, somewhither strange and cold,  
To Hollow Lands where just men and unjust  
Find end of labour, where's rest for the old,  
Freedom to all from love and fear and lust.  
Twine our torn hands! O pray the earth enfold  
Our life-sick hearts and turn them into dust..."

Once she finished, the phantom lady strode silently into a wall and was gone.

"Does anyone else feel cold?" Val asked and rubbed her face.

"What was that thing boss?" Nash asked as he looked around.

Seth was listening attentively, "Shh..." Everyone went quiet as the sound of wind began to pick up. The team looked ready and eager to fight whatever was coming.

There was a loud shriek and everyone jumped as a strong gust of wind knocked them back.

"Why did you come? **WHY DID YOU COME?!"** The ghastly figured screamed as she hovered over them. She screamed again but it was kind of like a song and the entire team yelled and held their ears.

Blue-white energy, like lightning came down from the sky and struck the ground around them. A dozen glowing figures rose from the ground and they were all armed with blades. They all glowed blue and charged the team.

Everyone yelped and started firing at the risen dead advancing on them.

The undead recoiled a bit as Vector rounds hit them.

Jesse blasted one with his shotgun and it turned to dust.

Forest fired four rounds from his rifle into the chest of one and it turned to dust as well.

One got close to Seth and he struck it in the face with the butt of his rifle before shooting it in the head multiple times.

The ghouls were tougher than average people, but the team managed to put them down within a few minutes. Though, they once again covered their ears as the woman shrieked rang out again.

 **"You're not finished yet!"** More streams of energy came from the sky and they raised more ghouls but there was more this time.

"Forest! I want you to focus on the woman!" Seth yelled as he aimed and fired at one.

"I'm on it!" Forest raised his rifle and looked for the ghostly woman.

She was hovering over them and flying around, yelling and screaming as she did. "Undo my suffering!" "Shame! **Shame!** " "No rest until they're gone!"

Forest lined her up and began to fire rounds into the phantom.

Meanwhile, the others were busy trying to fight off the ghouls attacking them.

Nash was rapidly firing his rifle and while he wasn't all too accurate at long range, he did quite well at medium.

Taylor and Jesse took care of any ghouls that got too close. Taylor's twin pistols went off as she athletically ran around while Jesse kept blasting with his shotgun.

The ghastly woman screamed more as Forest kept pounding her with rounds. After a minute, the phantom yelled loudly and the ghouls vanished.

"Run!" Seth and Max yelled and everyone bolted further into the city.

"Come back to me! **COME BACK!"** The apparition shouted as the team sprinted away.

Angela shouted as they ran, "WHAT WAS THAT THING?!"

"I don't know!" Max responded, "But we couldn't waste the time!"

They all ran for a while and ducked into a ruined building and they were all panting a bit.

"Whatever that was, it was trying to stall us." Nash observed, "I remember reading a report on one of the survivors of a recon mission here. They encountered the same thing, or at least I'm pretty sure they did. They called it, the Siren?"

"Makes sense seeing how it wailed and sang and screamed most of the time." Angela stated and rubbed her ears. "Dang her screams hurt..."

"How far are we?" Seth asked Nash and Nash pulled up a holomap.

"We're about five miles from the area where cores are suspected to be."

Seth nodded, "Guys, get a quick drink then we're moving out. Can't sit still for too long."

Everyone agreed and took sips from their water bottles before they continued on their way.

* * *

"Well they must be in a hurry," One of the sisters said as she and her sibling watched the group. "They didn't bother playing with the Greeter for very long."

"It is of no concern, soon their real torment will begin. They will pay the price for trying to come and steal our precious orbs."

"Quite right, we need to split them up."

"This group will difficult to do so, they're determined."

"Splitting them up would be best, but if that proves too difficult, we can still halt their little quest."

"What is next for them?"

"Think they would like to see some of the local fauna?"

"I do, I think they would love it."

The two sister chuckled darkly and flew off.

* * *

Bryn's gang had just finished chowing down on some take-out food Torz had ordered when Garth re-entered. "Alright, I'll start with the good news. I know where the king's stash is."

"Let me guess," Bryn started, "It's in the hardest place to get to isn't it?"

"Yes, but that's not it, since you drew his attention during your little recon mission, Yates has tripled security. Seems Reap has been dropping by at random to check up on things."

Everyone groaned and/or sighed.

"Wonderful," Snake rubbed his face. "What do we do?"

"We need to draw Reap away," Luka said and a grin came to his face. "Do you have any friends that might be of some help? Obviously until we get this Hammer, we should avoid any direct contact with Reap."

"I know just the ones," Garth grinned back. "They specialize in terrorizing others, could have them wreak havoc with a camp."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know their real names, but they go by The Trio. Very few people know of them and even fewer would mess with them."

"How um... bad are they?" Bryn asked.

"Let's just say that you couldn't pay me, or anyone else that knows them and has even a bit of intelligence, enough to go after them."

"I like to know who we're dealing with," Luka said and stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," Bryn added.

"And me," Snake also jumped on board.

Garth looked at them, "Fine, but there are rules when we're around them."

Luka groaned a bit and Bryn motioned for him to calm down. "Such as?"

"One," Garth looked at Luka sternly, "You do not talk back, insult, or disrespect them in any way, shape, or form."

Luka lightly glared back but nodded. "And what else?"

"Do as I say, I know more than most how they operate. The best rule to remember is just be polite and calm. **Do not** get aggressive or argumentative, or you'll be in a very painful and/or terrorizing situation."

"What are the three of them called?" Bryn said as he got ready to go with Garth.

"There's Vera, Blondie, and King, King is the leader and the most intense of the three. Oddly enough though, they very rarely kill their targets. The prefer to torment and terrorize them, think they hate leaving behind too much of a mess. Still, that's only for hired jobs, they have no qualms killing those that cross them."

"Got it, we'll play nice," Luka stated with a lightly-irritated tone. "When are we going?"

An hour later and Garth, Luka, Snake, and Bryn had arrived in New Elko.

Garth took them to one of the many libraries in the city. It was in one of the city's tall towers that overlooked the city's second level.

Not known for being the intellectual, Snake groaned as they entered the library. "Doesn't look like the place for a psycho..."

"That's the point," Garth retorted. "And mind your tongue, he won't look like it, but he could take us all out if he really wanted to so don't insult him."

"I know, I know, geeze," Snake rolled his eyes. "You make him sound like the boogeyman."

"He, and the two with him, well they are." Garth's tone was similar to that of a parent reprimanding their child.

"So where is he?" Luka asked, hoping to get back on the main task at hand.

"Let's see... oh yes, here he is." Garth said as he approached a young, human male who was sitting at a table.

The guy's blue eyes were scanning over a book and his medium-length, black hair moved slightly from the fans above. His skin was unusually more pale compared to most of the humans who lived on the desert world. He adjusted his glasses as he looked up at Garth. "Can I help you?" his voice was quiet and held timid notes in it.

"Hello King, may I have a word?" Garth said in a polite, warm tone.

The guy's expression instantly changed from a quiet, shy look to a stern one. "Come with me." He got up, put his book away and began to walk out of the library.

Snake and Luka both shrugged and followed along with Bryn.

"This guy looks like a bookworm..." Snake whispered to Luka.

"I know... I mean I want to buy what Garth is selling, but I could break this guy in two."

"Can it," Bryn remarked quietly as they exited the library. "Something about him is unsettling me. So cool it, I'd rather not get cut up without a chance of getting the king."

Both Luka and Snake nodded and followed quietly.

King led them into the roughest part of the city, the district of the city called Red Road. Due to the upper level of the city above it, and the roughness of the area, the lighting of the area was very poorly lit and red lights were hung everywhere. The roads were uneven, trash and debris were scattered everywhere and the buildings were in just as bad a shape as the roads.

The four lombaxes, led by King, weaved around and through back-doors and alleyways until they came upon what looked to be a very rundown apartment building.

"This is it?" Snake asked/whispered with a lightly confused tone. "Looks like this place could collapse at any second."

"Yeah," Luka eyed the place warily as they entered it.

They went up a few floors and to an unmarked apartment. King unlocked the door and walked in, old-style rock n' roll played from the room as they entered. The room was dimly-lit with one room drenched in red light. The place had little in the way of furnishings, like the rest of the building.

Sitting in a recliner was a woman with long blonde hair, smoking a cigarette. She looked like she would be more fitting as an actress or a model as she looked young and fit.

"New customers?" A brunette, who looked older than the blonde girl, asked. She was leaning against a counter, reading some kind of pamphlet that she set down upon seeing the visitors.

King nodded, "Interrupted my reading..." He looked at Garth. "What do you want?"

"Before we get into that," The blonde girl said, "What do you want us to do with the shark that tried to cheat us?"

"Hmm... skin him, then throw him off the Baca tower." He said as if he were reading a manual of some sort.

"Do that before or after this?" The brunette asked and pointed to Garth, Luka, Bryn and Snake.

"After, he can afford some alone time for a while." King then looked back at the quartet, "So what do you guys want?"

* * *

Angela looked around as they moved out, after the phantom, she was more on-edge. The team was as well, though they didn't show it for the most part. Max was the one most used to supernatural stuff. His expression was the most firm of the groups'.

A loud, massive roar rang out from the distance.

* * *

 _Hey guys, whatcha think of the story so far?_

 _Please let me know in a review, any thoughts on characters, setting, etc... would be greatly appreciated._

 _Stay tuned and thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7, Spooks

_Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, sometimes I hate being an adult._

 _Anyways, here's chapter seven! Hope you all like it!_

* * *

Chapter 7, Spooks

* * *

"Uhh guys... what was that?" Angela asked as the roar rang out.

"HUNTER!" Forest shouted.

"My team, you all know what to do." Commander Azimuth barked before continuing, "Max, Angela, take cover, we'll handle this bad boy."

"Over here!" Max shouted and pulled Angela over into a decrepit building and they huddled to wait until the coast was clear.

Deep and heavy rumbles ran through the ground as the behemoth of a beast approached. The giant, wolf-like creature towered over a hundred feet all; far bigger than others of its species. It was quite clear that the monstrosity that approached the team had been affected by the radiation in the city. Its fur had grown oddly, in some places it was quite short and in others very long. Its eyes glowed a demonic yellow color and its fangs were far longer than the normal type. It snarled in a furious rage at the insects that dared to enter its masters territory and roared at them.

The team of spec ops lombaxes had to take pause at the sight of the monster. Their pause was broken when Seth spoke up.

"This is a big, mean boy, but still a Hunter! Everyone get your Savers ready!"

The monster was about a mile away.

The team all yelled in agreement and drew their Savers.

Forest and Val both fired theirs at the tops of two opposing buildings and zipped up onto them and drew their rifles. They each took aim and waited for orders.

"Jesse! Ride and pound!" Seth barked and Jesse saluted back before firing his Saver at the charging Hunter. "Forest, Val, annoy that thing!"

The beast was about a half-mile away.

"On it boss," Val responded before she and Forest started firing at the Hunter's head, neck, and body as Jesse zipped towards it.

"Everyone else, hit the legs and keep moving!"

The monster roared as it was a few hundred yards away and none too pleased. It snarled as it started to get pelted by Vector rounds, courtesy of Val and Forest. The deformed Hunter was dazed for only a brief second, but it was long enough to allow Jesse to land on its back.

Needless to say, the mutated animal wasn't happy about it. It bucked, and tried to bite at him with its huge fangs.

As Jesse landed, Seth, Nash, and Taylor began to rapidly zip around on their Savers. They swung under the animal, around it, and used the ruined buildings to buzz around the big animal. While they concentrated on shooting its legs, they were doing everything they could to wear it down. It was obvious that the giant animal was getting more and more aggravated as it leapt around and tried to snap or crush them.

Jesse moved fast and low along the creature's spine. His friends torment bought him some safety from the thing's jaws. However, they also made it buck and writhe wildly, and Jesse grunted and yelped as he clung onto it. He often had to use his Saver to hold on.

While the team worked on taking down the big monster; Angela perked up, upon hearing movement come from within the building that she and Max had taken cover in. She held onto her pistol, "You hear that Max?"

"The giant monster rampage going on? I hear that very well," He replied sarcastically.

"No, someone else is here." She held her gun up and started to explore the building, followed by Max.

"Look," Max said and pointed at some tracks in the dusty ground.

Angela nodded and both of them started to walk deeper into the building. The distant fighting echoed into the dark ruins. After a few minutes, there was a blur and Max yelped as he was tackled.

It was a lombax with dark grey fur and red stripes. He was covered in dirt and had multiple wounds on his arms, legs, and torso. He wore a Guard's uniform that was close to tatters and he was shaking. "W-We have to get out! GET OUT!"

Max got a firm grip and held him still as he stood up. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Take a breath! Here..." He pulled out a canteen of water and offered it to the scared, and hurt lombax Guard.

Without hesitation, the Guard took it and downed it all in seconds. The drink also calmed the poor guy and he was panting after he finished. "They send another team?"

Max nodded, "I'm Max and this is Angela, we're advising the team."

"Max... Max Apogee?"

Max nodded, "And Angela Cross."

"Sir, no offense, but even someone with your expertise can't handle this place."

"So far it's been a bit creepy, but nothing too bad..." Max was interrupted by the scared Guard.

"It's a trap! The signal! It's not where the cores are!"

"What?" Angela asked, "How? Who set it and why? This place is a ruin!"

"A pair of women! They wear masks! Th-they're like ghosts or something! They took my squadmates! T-Turned them i-into..." He whimpered and was obviously too traumatized to recount what happened.

Angela grabbed hold and hugged him, "Hey, hey, you're okay. Do you know where the cores actually are?"

The hurt, frightened Guard nodded and was still shaking. "Y-yeah... but we gotta go!"

"How long have you been here?"

"A-about a week? I think. Have to move slow, it's the only way to not get found. Slow and stay in cover... from the spooks..."

"Spooks?"

The guard whimpered and looked even more on edge. "M-my squad... th-they took them... made them spooks... C-can't stop them... we have to go!"

"Wait!" Angela yelped as the scared Guard turned to leave and she and Max pursued him.

A loud boom rang out and the Guard yelped as a massive paw landed feet in front of him and he was yanked back by Max and Angela.

The Hunter that the Guard Team was fighting lay dead as it had collapsed into the building across from where Angela stood.

Jesse leapt off of the Hunter and rejoined the Guard team as they approached Angela, Max, and the scared Guard.

Seth nodded towards the Guard, "Who's your friend?"

"A survivor from a previous squad," Max responded, "He says that the signal to the core is a trap."

"A trap? Who set it and who are you?" The commander asked, looking at the scared Guard.

The frightened Guard looked up, "I-I'm Les Arcsin... sharpshooter of Euler Team... and I-I don't know their names... b-but there's two..."

"What happened to your team Les?"

"Those two picked them off a-and t-turned them..."

"Turned them? Into what?"

Upon that question, Les turned even more panicked and sadness entered his tone. "Sp-sp-sp-spooks... I-I don't know what else to call them... just... creepy..." He sniffled. "We have to get out!"

"What about the cores? Are there any?"

Les whimpered and refused to answer, he just kept saying that they need to get out.

Angela spoke up in his place. "He told us that he does know where the real cores are."

Taylor approached Les, who had tumbled into a state of fear and incoherent ramblings. She knelt down and looked into his eyes and their gaze locked. Les' trembling slowed and his breathing began to even out. Her dark-blue fur shimmered in the slight light and her brown-yellow eyes captivated the scared Guard. Taylor began moving her finger side-to-side and his eyes began to follow it. Her smooth voice spoke softly, "What is your name?"

Les began to nod slightly and looked to fall half-asleep. "Les... Arcsin..."

"Where are you?"

"...Parson..."

"Is the signal real or a trap?"

"...trap..."

Taylor looked back at Seth and he nodded to her and she returned the gesture before turning back to Les. "Where are the cores?"

"...North...west... five... miles... vault..."

"Who set the trap?"

"...two... monsters..."

"Do you know who they are?"

"...No..."

"Tell me about the spooks."

"...They're... other... guards... not of... my squad... we kill... one... but two of... my friends are... killed and... they become... new spooks... NO! RUN! LEAVE! AAAAAAAH!" He yelled and began to cry before Taylor tapped him on the head. He gasped and was panting.

Taylor stood up and looked at Seth. "What's the orders?"

Angela felt a sense of dread from what Les is his hypnotized state. "M-maybe we should go? Report this info and come back?"

Max pondered the situation, "Though we are already here..."

"I know, just sounds like we might be over our heads." Angela remarked with a lightly worried tone.

"We know where the cores are though," Jesse added, "We also know about the trap, we leave and these baddies could just change up all this."

All eyes went to Seth,it was his call and he stood there holding his chin.

"We're going for a core, we can't lose this opportunity."

Angela sighed but shoved her worry back, seeing the sense in Seth's call and feeling more brave as the leader of the squad exuded a strong confidence. That feeling was briefly interrupted as Angela looked up and saw a figure standing on a tower. It looked to be wearing a big and very broad-rimmed hat and seemed to be draped in a cape. It looked down at them and while Angela couldn't see details, she could see that the figure wore a white mask over the top-half of its face. Angela felt a pang of dread as the unknown figure shot straight up into the sky and vanished in the clouds.

"You coming Angela?" Nash asked.

Angela gulped, lightly shaken but she followed the squad.

* * *

The figure landed right beside her twin.

"Would seem there was a survivor and he told them of the trap, Sister. They also killed Torshun."

"Indeed," The other said with a lightly irritated tone. "They might be lonely and this survivor should see his old friends..."

"My thoughts exactly. He looked rather scared."

"Then it would be rude to not let him meet his friends."

"And if they survive?"

The other sister drew her Kusarigama and twirled the weight at the end of the chain. The smooth blade of the sickle held in her hand shimmered and the spinning weight was heard in the air. "I will deal with them."

"We will dear sister," The other said as she too twirled her weapons. They consisted of a pair of metal rings with sharp edges. One of the rings had a curved handle through the middle and it could be split into two, semicircle blades. "First, let's give them some company..."

* * *

King sat back and listened as the gang explained their situation, his expression never changed. The blonde simply sat in a chair and was reading some untitled book. The brunette was in a crouched position and smoked as she listened.

"Driving someone out of hiding? And he happens to be close with Yates?" King asked.

Bryn nodded, "Yes."

King sat back and took a sip of water from a glass. "That'll cost you a good amount."

"Well I..." Bryn started before being interrupted by Garth.

"How much?"

"3,000 Gold, half up front and the rest when we're done. It's not negotiable either."

"I know, and I have that covered. When can you start?"

"Soon," King got up and fetched a device and tossed it to Garth. "You all can watch on here. Now I need the money."

Garth nodded, "I'll get it."

King looked over at Bryn, Snake, and Luka. "You three have something to say?"

Garth looked over at them as well, it was obvious that Luka and Snake both were skeptical, though they had kept their opinions to themselves.

"Was just curious as to how you'll do this. Bryn is one of the best I know in stealth and he barely got out of there alive."

"We will draw him out," King answered with a cold tone, "Once he is out, you can do as you see fit."

"But how?"

King responded by grabbing a briefcase and opening it with the lid keeping everyone from seeing into the case. "Would you like to see my mask?" He reached in and pulled out said mask. It looked like it was a tan, stitched-up, cloth sack with eye holes cut out and a crudely painted smile painted onto it. "Now I bet this doesn't look particularly scary to someone like you, but for my targets..." He slipped the mask over his head and a faint click and whirring sound rang out for a second. His voice became deeper and coarse, almost as if he were growling his words instead of speaking them. "...seeing this in their bedroom at night, looking at them as they sleep." He turned and looked at his two assistants.

The blonde wore a plastic-looking, baby-doll-like mask with a small smile, big eyes, and rosy cheeks. The innocent look of the mask added to the unsettled feeling one got from looking at it.

The brunette's face was covered by a mask that bore a resemblance to old, porcelain dolls. The white skin and black hair of the mask gave her a ghoulish look.

While undoubtedly more than a little unnerved by the three, Snake spoke up. "Ya got some creepy masks... is that it?"

King tilted his head slightly and looked at Snake in the eyes. "Why no..." A that, King flung his arm towards Snake, his two pointer fingers aimed at him and a blue spark of energy leapt from his finger-tips to Snake.

Snake yelped and fell backwards and clutched his shoulder, "ugh..."

Luka and Bryn both got in defensive stances and started to reach for their weapons when Garth stopped them by grabbing their hands.

"Relax, he's only stunned." He then pulled their two heads close together forcefully and whispered in their ears. "And I don't want to be skinned alive, got it? So do as I told you." He then lightly shoved them forward and stepped between them. "Forgive their intrusion, they're new around here. I'm assuming we have a deal?"

"Once we have the money, yes." The head of the trio remarked.

Garth nodded and used his Utility; in less than a minute, he held a sack of Icons and tossed them onto a table. "There you go."

King picked up the sack and weighed it in his hand before walking with it into another room.

Luka and Bryn had helped Snake to his feet but stayed quiet.

A moment later, King returned and headed for the door. "Watch the show and be ready to move after him."

* * *

The previous three miles started out fine, Angela initially shrugged off her unease and trod forward with the squad. No one spoke and everyone kept their eyes roaming.

As time and their trek continued, that unsettled feeling grew and began to fill her being. The air was unnervingly still and quiet, she felt like she could hear each footstep and each breath made by those around her.

The rubble and gravel of the ground crunched lightly under their feet and it wasn't just Angela who was growing more and more anxious. Les was the most visible in his growing anxiety. He started shacking more and more and his speech stammered at an increasing rate. Still, he managed to keep it together enough to lead the team in the right direction.

When they were two miles from the target destination, Angela felt a shiver run down her spine as her gaze fell upon a figure in the distance.

It was easily seen to be a lombax due to the body-shape and the huge ears. However, the ears looked torn, with holes in them and the edges were rough. An equally unkempt robe covered the rest of the unknown. Its back faced them and, upon seeing it, Les was sent into pure hysterics.

"RUN! RUN! SPOOK! SPOOK!" The Guard shouted frantically and turned to run before being forcibly restrained by Nash and Jesse.

Forest held up his rifle and looked through his scope at the figure. "Sir, I-I don't know... the fur color... I think it's Terry Range..."

Seth raised a brow and pulled out a scope and looked for himself. "Forest... give him a warning."

"Yes sir," the sniper responded by raising his rifle and aimed before squeezing the trigger. The telltale sound of Vector flying in the air rang out as the bolt struck a rock right next to the figure.

The figure didn't respond, at first. A few seconds passed until the figure turned around. The torn, ragged cloak billowed slightly as the terrible form it hid was revealed.

Bloodstains were matted in spots all over what used to be a lombax's body. Gaping wounds ravaged the torso and old, coagulated blood came from the wounds. What nearly made the team jump out of their skins, was the expression on its face. The mouth stood agape, locked in a tormented look of anguish and all around it was dried blood. The teeth were elongated and sharpened into intense fangs. The eyes were completely red, lacking any form of irises or pupils. The corpse's nose was missing and a bloody stump was all that was left. Claws extended from its fingertips and feet, they were long and jagged.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Seth, Forest, and Val all exclaimed and Seth then barked, "Take it down!"

Val and Forest happily obliged and started firing at the demented-looking creature.

The bolts all hit, but the thing didn't seem to be fazed as it crouched on all fours and started sprinting at the team. The deformed figure groaned and growled as it ran.

Three hundred yards.

Les yelled and fought free as the team's attention was drawn to the monster and they all began to fire at it. Unarmed and scared, he ducked under a nearby ledge.

Two-hundred and fifty yards.

Angela's pulse increased each second the twisted corpse got closer and closer, the bolts hitting it only made it ooze old blood. However, they didn't seem to do any real damage as it kept moving very fast.

One hundred yards.

Seth growled and put his gun away and drew his Guard wrench. It was the standard model for Guards, the double-sided wrench, only his was about half the size and one wrench head was smaller. It was also a dark crimson in color with glowing-yellow highlights on it. He held it with one hand at the ready as the creature was only yards away.

Fifty yards.

Seth yelled and twirled the wrench and a yellow-energy bolt flew from the bigger head and it zipped at the demonic foe. A blast was heard and the thing was knocked back from the concussive blast and it landed on its back. But the hit mounted to little as the monstrosity quickly shuffled to its feet and bounded at them again.

The other Guards drew their own wrenches and Seth swung his wrench at the vile beast. A loud crunch was heard as the wrench's head landed on the monster's temple.

The lombax commander screamed as the creature's claws slashed his torso. He managed to move in such a way that the claws only made shallow cuts and avoided too serious an injury. He quickly spun his wrench upwards and hit it in the chin with the smaller head of the wrench. Upon impact, an energy blast was emitted and the creature went flying back.

Jesse's wrench had a long handle and was similar in shape to a spear. He charged the deformity and thrust his wrench at its neck. The head of the wrench pinned its throat against the ground and it flailed wildly, emitting a terrifying shriek. Jesse's longer wrench kept him a safe distance away from the claws.

The lombax commander held his side as Angela and Nash looked at the wounds.

Max looked at the restrained monster as he stood next to Jesse. "What could've happened to turn a lombax into... this?"

"I dunno," Jesse grunted as he struggled to hold the thing down. "Can't be Terry... he's so... mangled..."

"The energy these cores have must be behind this... but is it possible for them to make a dead body act like this?"

"Let's kill it," Val said with a cold tone that sounded unnatural to her normally, smart-mouthed manner. "Best to put him down... doubt he's even alive."

"How?" Nash asked, "We pounded the hell out of it and it barely flinched!"

"I got it..." Forest said with frigid tone that also held a good deal of pain as he walked up to the writhing terror and held up his sniper rifle. The tip of the barrel was less than two feet from its head as he fired four, quick rounds into it.

The first two made it jerk a bit and made some rotten blood drizzle slightly. The third practically took off a quarter of its head and the fourth one blew away most of the rest.

The mutilated beast slumped and twitched a bit as it crumpled.

Jesse slowly removed his wrench from the twisted pile of fur and flesh that lay on the ground. Everyone's expression was either hard and cold, or, as was Angela's case, shocked and disgusted at the atrocity.

The look on Max's face was a mix of the two. His furrowed brow and slight frown showed some disgust, but the rest of his face was cold.

Angela's disgust and feeling of nausea was quickly replaced by worry as she looked around and heard distant yells. Her eyes fell upon two, distant figures, "Uh guys, who's that?"

* * *

Bryn, Snake, and Luka were taken back to Torz's place via Garth's Atmo. The rest of their gang and Torz also loaded up onto the Atmo and Garth took off.

"Well, what happened?" Slick asked as they settled into the craft and Garth headed towards Reap and the King's camp.

"They're creepy..." the red-furred bax responded and rubbed his face. "So we just wait for them to make the King run?"

Torz nodded in response, "We'll be watching, they have cameras on their masks. They'll also be planting cameras as well."

"Cameras?" Luka asked.

"Things that transmit live images... you'll be able to see what they see and more."

"You know these guys too?"

"Heard about them," Torz responded with a lightly-bored tone. "Though they seem a bit too theatrical for my taste..." He said as he stacked up some small, wooden blocks (that he had brought along) absent-mindedly into a tower.

"They were very unsettling," Bryn added. "When can we see what they're doing?"

"When I land," Garth answered as he turned the craft a few degrees. "We'll be staying in my Atmo outside the camp until they give the signal that the King is on the run."

"So we just sit here and watch some moving pictures?" Luka's question was laced with irritation.

"Yes," Torz responded with his usual, deadpanned tone. "For now, like he said, until we get a signal or see the King running, we sit still. If any of you try to make a move, it could ruin everything. May I remind you what happened last time you went against Reap?"

Luka simply grunted and crossed his arms, "Well, get these moving pictures up then..."

Torz typed and messed with the device that King had given him for a few minutes until the main monitor in the Atmo flickered to life.

* * *

The King was sitting in his chair, trying to sooth his worrisome mind as he knew his old foes from his time period were also there. He was somewhat calmed by the fact that Reap had driven them away. He thanked the gods that he had found that portal and had established a friendship with Yates.

The crimson liquid in his glass shimmered slightly as The King took a sip from it. He loved the advanced technology this world offered and only wished he had, had the opportunity to take it back to his time and would've used it to claim what was rightfully his.

A knock on the door caught The King's attention and he set his drink down. Yates wasn't around, yet The King felt safe in the camp so he had no issue answering the door himself. Still, he wasn't dumb, he looked through the peephole and saw a young, blonde woman standing there. She wasn't particularly large, nor was she familiar to him so he opened the door.

"Hello?"

The woman looked a bit timid or nervous. "Is Sandra here?"

"Huh? Uh... no... You have the wrong place..."

"Are you sure?"

The King nodded, "Sorry."

The strange blonde turned and walked away and The King shut the door, lightly perplexed. He sighed and shook his head clear as he went back to sipping his wine and picked up a book to read.

A few minutes passed and The King got up to get some more wine.

On the way to the kitchen, he noticed three cups sitting on the table. The ex-royal lombax raised a brow as he knew he hadn't placed them there. He picked one up and felt that it was empty and his puzzlement grew as he put the cups away.

Outside of his line of vision, and completely silent, a masked figure walked down a hall. It paused and its stitched-up, cloth-sack-like mask with a smile, painted-on tilted slightly in an almost curious manner.

The King also paused as a feeling of unease crept over him and he turned around. He sighed in relief upon seeing nothing.

* * *

Everyone else's eyes looked upon the two figures, they had broad-rimmed hats, dark capes draped over their bodies, and were rather slim.

"If they're anything like our last one," Val remarked, "I don't really think it's a good idea to stick around."

"COME ON!" Les yelled and motioned for them to follow. "RUN! The Sisters!"

Angela, and the others, saw that the direction was towards the cores and the figures were from the opposite direction.

A spray of blood appeared as a gash appeared on Forest's torso.

* * *

 _Well, looks like things are getting dark... what do you all think?_

 _Again, so sorry for the long wait, looking for work, among other things, really bogs my writing down._

 _Still, I'll do my best not to be so late with chapters._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8, Enclosing Fear

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait, life and stuff. Been working on quite a few projects but I am working on my writing as well._

 _Anyways, on with the show!_

 _"We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out." Tennessee Williams._

* * *

Chapter 8, Enclosing Fear

* * *

Forest's eyes went wide and he grasped his torso and collapsed. Dark, crimson blood drizzled from between his fingers and he groaned as he collapsed.

Nash pulled him aside and started working on his wound, giving him some Healer. The blue serum rushed into Forest's veins and started working on his wound.

A loud clang was heard and Angela saw a circular blade embedded in the stone, red blood was glazed over half of it.

Jesse knocked Val down as a whirring sound rang out and a second blade narrowly missed her throat. It was also embedded in the rock, but for only a moment. Both blades quickly retreated from the wall and flew back to one of the Sisters.

Seth yelled and flung a pair of bolts from his wrench at the Sisters. "Let's move!"

Jesse lifted the wounded Forest onto his shoulders and took off with the rest of the team flowing closely. Les led the way and was nearly outrunning them.

"This way! and evade as you run!" Les screamed as he started to run side-to-side in an erratic pattern.

The others did the same as the metal rings flew at them again.

Angela was panting out of fear and exertion as they ran down the road. She yelped as a ring hit the ground beside her and she pushed herself to run faster. The hectic sprint felt like it lasted for hours.

"There! In there!" Les screamed as he pointed to a tall, broad building. "HURRY!" He yelped as a ring had just barely missed his head.

They bolted through the open doorway of the tall, broad building and Seth looked out. A wave of nausea and dizziness overcame the team as they entered the building, though their panic and nerves rendered the unsettling feeling pretty weak.

"Looks like they're gone..." he panted lightly, his wrench at the ready, just in case. Val and Jesse took up guard at the entrance, Val used her sniper rifle to keep watch.

"What were those things?!" Angela's voice sounded mostly terrified with just a touch of anger in it as it was directed at Les.

"Th-the sisters! Th-they killed my team!" He responded and was nearly crying. "They set a trap and then killed them..." His back slid down a wall and he began to sob a bit.

Some groans from Forest reminded the team that he was injured, and Max and Jesse both began to look him over.

"H-how bad is it?" The injured scout/sniper asked and he grimaced as they worked on his torso.

"Well..." Max started a few minutes later, "Seems like this Healer stuff of yours does as its name suggests. Though not fully fixed, your wound isn't life-threatening for now anyways."

Forest groaned and laid his head back.

"Is this where the cores are Les?" The Leader of the squad asked as he knelt down to the scared Guard.

Scared whimpers came from the shaking guard and he nodded. "Y-yeah... I-I stumbled upon it when I tried to escape..."

"How'd you get here? These... Sisters seem awful protective of these things, why would they let us come here?"

"Maybe it's a game," Angela spoke up, "They didn't outright attack us on the border, so they're playing with us." She looked at Les, "and he threw a wrench in their game." She then looked at Seth, "They were going to kill us all there."

Forest groaned as he pulled himself up onto hiss elbows. "We can't stick around then... let's find one of these stupid orbs and get the hell out of here."

"Do you know where in this place they are?"

Les shook his head, "I got an idea... ya got that off feeling when we came in?"

They all nodded.

"That's the energy the spheres give... it's more concentrated. If we didn't have the enhancements, we'd be dead in ten minutes here..."

"Just lead us to the cores," Val said sternly, "We ain't got time for a science lesson. Those brats sent their pets..." Through her scope, she could see the mutated wildlife starting to swarm. "We have to move!"

Angela and Max looked into the building. The rest of the interior was pitch black, like a wall of black that sent shivers down Angela's spine. Dreading what was in it, she gulped but was a bit relieved when the Guard team put on googles that had lights on them and turned them on. They also activated the lights on their guns.

"Max, Angela, help Forest." Seth began barking orders, his voice lowered in volume as his team formed up around Max and Angela. "Fast and quiet, let's move."

* * *

"Are our pets set?" One Sister asked as they regrouped.

"Yes, though it is close to the cores, the tight quarters will make it easier to end their miserable lives."

"Their focus on their goal will blind them to the trap."

"That is the plan... what should we do about Calamity? He could be a huge problem if he comes here."

"While we should be ready for him to come, we shouldn't leave this place, not yet. I have sensed something quite powerful from home..."

The other Sister looked over at her. "One of those Autocrats has arrived..."

"So that is what I felt..." the other responded and both Sisters fell silent for a few minutes as they looked over the city. "If they find us, we won't stand a chance..."

"Well, we need to make ready to use these cores against this Autocrat..."

"With their power, me may have a chance..."

"We will do that once these pests are gone..."

They both then spoke at the same time. "This will be interesting."

* * *

The king sipped on a glass of wine as he sat in a comfortable chair and read his favorite novel. While he did somewhat miss ruling over a people, the king was relieved from having to deal with that rabble, the rebellious scum... why did they have to come and ruin everything?

He sighed and set the book down as he gulped the last of his glass, the crimson liquid vanished down his gullet.

His relationship with Mill and Reap was... interesting. He really enjoyed their protection and he had proven his worth, not only with his immense wealth, but his mind was quite wily and intelligent as well. Still, they weren't ones you wanted to get in trouble with. While Reap served as Mill's muscles, it as clear early on that Mill was more than capable, and very ruthless. Reap allowed Mill to demand total fear and loyalty from the gang and from the king, which he had no intention of turning against them. They had even given him a new name, Joram Torus, which he found that he enjoyed. It had a nice ring to it.

In light of his old foes following him, he and Mill had moved his appointment to get his fur permanently dyed, to the next morning. That, and in addition to his new name, would make him nearly impossible to find.

The Joram's ears perked as the sound of some nick-knack or trinket from his room had fallen to the ground. He groaned lightly in an irritated manner as he set his empty glass down and went to go see what had fallen.

Flicking the lights on in the room, he saw that it was a decorative dagger. It had fallen, somehow, out of its display case. Puzzled, he bent down and picked it up. Joram examined it briefly, thinking of the feasts and parties he had held back in his homeworld, at his time peri...

 _I was following the,_

Joram jumped as the unexpected voice rang out and it repeated...

 _I was following the,_  
 _I was following the,_  
 _I was following the_

More voices and a tambourine joined in...

 _I was following the,_  
 _I was following the,_  
 _I was following the,_  
 _I was following the,_

A light drum began to beat as he walked out of the room and into the living room...

 _I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats,_

 _With scarves of red tied 'round their throats._

 _To keep their little heads from falling in the snow,_

 _and I turned 'round and there you go!_

 _And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime!_

The song was coming from the music player and the lightly unnerved lombax approached it. The music was earthly, sounding ancient though it had newer instruments. It was also haunting, yet upbeat, the lyrics seemed to contain some kind of sinister message, though it was impossible to tell exactly what. An instrumental break occurred between repeats of the chorus, accompanied with some humming by the singers.

While a touch more nervous, Joram felt a stronger sense of curiosity, and maybe fear as well. How did this thing start playing such a song on its own? He listened until the song was finished, as he seemed to be captivated by it, before turning the device off. Maybe it just glitched up or something? That had to be it.

He grabbed his empty wine glass and went to the kitchen. He started pouring the wine when he glanced out the window at the camp below for a moment. He finished pouring, took a sip and looked back out the window.

It took him a second, but he noticed something white in the window. It wasn't anything outside, it looked faded, transparent... a reflection. The realization of this sent a shudder down Joram's back and he spun around.

He should've felt good about seeing nothing there, but he didn't. If anything, Joram felt more on-edge than ever.

The now-nervous, lombax tyrant started to fight to regain his composure and nerves. He started to steady his breathing and chuckled nervously as he turned around to get his wine. Was just him still trying to get used to this strange world. It was bound to mess with his mind.

A doll-like mask stared back at him through the kitchen window. It had a porcelain-like quality and empty, black eyes with a strand of black hair curling on top.

The sight nearly gave Joram a heart attack and he yelped, falling onto his back, scrambling away from the window until his back hit the wall. The doll-mask figure stared at him as he panicked and looked at it with wide eyes. Fear had grabbed him temporarily and his chest heaved.

The creepy figure tilted its head slightly before sliding to the side and vanishing.

Joram gulped nervously, whimpering almost like a kit. Was this some kind of demon? some monster set against him by the gods? Maybe...

* * *

Bryn and his gang laughed upon seeing their old enemy look like a scared baby. The cameras in the Trio's masks provided them with a pretty healthy dose of entertainment.

"Wow! These guys are a blast!" Snake nearly howled with laughter upon seeing the king fall on his back.

Luka, while not as animated as Snake, obviously enjoyed seeing the king get spooked. "For a bunch of pansies sneaking around, these guys do seem fun."

"It's a good thing they can't hear you." Torz remarked, his eyes never leaving the screen, and he was in his sitting/crouched position. "Most likely, we'd never find your body."

"Sure they seem kind of creepy," The grey-furred lombax said, "But I think I could take them on."

"If you say so," Torz said absentmindedly, knowing that Luka's mind was likely to be changed.

* * *

Stepping into the dark corridors of the building, the sick, dizzying, unsettling feeling grew more and more as they pressed further into the compound. They moved as fast and quietly as they could, looking for clues to find their way to a core.

While Seth and his team tried to look for and listen for any potential threats; Max and Angela looked for any clues as they carried Forest.

Forest tried to keep his groaning and grimacing as quiet as possible.

The darkness was like a wall that surrounded them, their lights seemed to barely make a dent. They could barely see more than twenty feet from their noses as the hallway opened into an atrium, and they were on the bottom level. There were two, large staircases at either side and there was the main desk between them.

Nash set a lantern on the desk and activated it, giving just enough of the white/blue light to see around the main desk. Everything beyond that lay in darkness or appeared as a dark silhouette.

Angela looked at Jesse, "Here, hold Forest for a second please?" Jesse nodded and took Forest and Max did the same. She approached the main desk in the center of the atrium and Seth motioned for his team to surround the desk and he followed Angela and Max.

Papers littered the desk and the ground; Angela, Max, and Seth began to scour them, looking for any sign of the cores.

A high-pitched yelp/growl rang and echoed from somewhere above them. The whole team froze and went quiet as they looked up.

"Let's hurry..." Seth whispered before he, Angela and Max started to scramble furiously to find something. Papers shuffled and flew, lights dashed as another, curious-sounding roar/bark rang out, speeding them up.

"Got something!" Angela exclaimed with a whisper, "The language is old though... I just make out that it says something about spheres." She handed the page over to Max and Seth quickly started to scan it.

"Third floor!" both Max and Seth exclaimed quietly before a thud rang out from somewhere in the darkness. Everyone moved their lights around and looked to see what had made the noise. They didn't see anything but glimpses of movement.

"What the hell is this?" Val asked as she searched.

Chirps and chatters came from the same area before an excited shriek rang out.

"I dunno," Nash responded, his cybernetic eye had its night-vision on but "It's..." He yelled as the thing in the darkness clutched his natural shoulder. He instinctively started punching at it with his robotic arm.

Nash's yells and the commotion instantly drew the attention of his comrades. Their lights fell on Nash and his attacker as they struggled and flailed.

The attacker looked to be a similar, grotesque creature to the monster in the streets from before. It clung to Nash's shoulder, trying to get at his neck but Nash kept bashing it. The team didn't dare take a shot, but held their guns at the ready.

The twisted, lombax corpse yelled, his robotic arm causing a good amount of damage. The bloody monstrosity shoved Nash into the front desk.

The team didn't waste a moment to open fire once Nash was away from the monster. Les, Max, and Angela also fired. Max and Angela held their pistols with one hand as they held onto Forest.

Les, upon seeing the beast, whimpered and looked scared as he recognized this one as well.

The mutilated beast shrieked and howled before pouncing at Taylor. She screamed, not having Nash's robotic arm, she scrambled to fire her pistol. The contorted, gory puppet of a corpse was on top of her, clawing and slashing. It was evident some of its hits were landing and it was moving fast.

"Taylor!" Seth yelled and charged with his wrench, he twirled it once to get some momentum before landing a heavy blow to its temple.

The thing shrieked as it flew onto its side and scrambled to get up.

The lombax leader didn't give it much chance as he yelled and kept landing blows. It was obvious Seth was enraged as he pummeled the deformity. It flailed, screamed and howled wildly and managed to land some cuts on the angered commander.

Val and Nash quickly joined in beating the monstrosity.

Angela and Jesse looked over at Taylor and ran over to her. Max held onto Forest with a worried look, he and Forest stood near the desk.

The monster had slashed her up badly, there were multiple, deep cuts to her torso and a mortal wound to her neck. A growing puddle of blood surrounded her as she gasped and struggled.

Jesse looked up at Angela and shook his head solemnly.

Angela took her hand as Taylor coughed and groaned lightly. "H-help... g-get them... back... h-home..." A weak, yet encouraging look crossed the dying lombax's face.

She sniffled lightly, moments before she felt Taylor's hand go limp.

The scared guard, Les, whimpered and looked even more distraught as she was the one that helped him.

Seth was breathing heavily as he stood over a pile of tissue and old blood. He, Nash, and Val was covered in rotten blood splatter as they turned and looked over.

"Taylor?" Seth asked with a lightly-apprehensive tone.

Angela shook her head.

The commander looked down and nodded; his expression as hard and cold as stone. "Let's go and be quick, before more of these freaks..."

So saying, more chirping and clicks, and curious howls rang out from the darkness above. This time, there were many of them and they formed a sort of demented choir.

Loud thuds rang out from the murky dark.

"RUN!" Seth, Les, and Max shouted at the same time and they bounded towards the nearest staircase.

Their confidence shaken by the death of their teammate, the Praetorian Guards were visibly more scared and unsettled.

Angela took a glimpse back, the darkness started to envelope Taylor's body and bloodied, torn-up figures moved about. They were mostly concealed by the blackness, though; what little light there was, revealed shimmering dots from the dark. Some were red, some were white, some were green, and some were a combination as the light reflected off of their dead eyes.

There were at least a dozen shimmers...

* * *

 _A bit of a shorter one this time but hope you all like it!_

 _Stay tuned for more!_

 _And keep an eye on Informer!_


	9. Chapter 9, Fleeing From Terror

_Hey guys, again, sorry for the delay, still trying to get adjusted to this job and some other things._

 _Anyways, on with the show!_

 _"We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out." Tennessee Williams._

* * *

Chapter 9, Fleeing From Terror

* * *

 _RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!_ Even with all of the insane terror from before, it didn't come close to matching the fear that coursed through Angela's body as she and her friends sprinted through the darkness, away from the twisted monstrosities and towards their goal. The pounding of footsteps upon the steps, both from their own feet and from those demonic puppets that pursued them, combined into a frantic, horrific cacophony. Angered clicks and growls came from the darkness behind them and what little light they had would sometimes reveal mangled limbs, torn faces, glowing eyes, and other atrocities.

Despite them only having to go up two flights of stairs, it felt like twenty.

Leaping onto the third floor, the team frantically searched for where to go next. To buy some time, Max armed and threw a flashbang grenade at the horde of abominations and made sure to tell everyone to look away.

A blinding light blasted and pained shrieks cried out in confusion and sounds of stumbling came from behind them.

"Here!" Nash yelled, his biomech eye used an infrared scanner and he could see a sign that indicated where the core vault was. He pointed his light towards a doorway and everyone scrambled for it.

The hallway was long, and quickly turned into a covered-walkway that led towards a tall spire. Angela looked to the sides, she saw multiple other walkways that led into the spire before looking back and saw the grotesque figures pursuing them in the dark.

Her muscles burned, her lungs struggled to breathe in the musty, irradiated air as they neared the end of the walkway. The pain of running up the stairs and the adrenaline rush made her whole body incredibly sore. The sense of peril and the primal instinct to flee made her heart pound hard and fast.

Nash reached the doorway first. He saw that the thick door was still intact and he grabbed onto the handle with his mechanical arm. "COME ON! COME ON!" He waved his free hand as they drew closer.

A scream rang out as one of the monsters pounced.

* * *

The panicked ex-tyrant grabbed a knife from the kitchen and held it at the ready. He wondered where the blasted guards were and headed quickly for the exit door. His hand was a mere inch away from the knob, when loud pounding came from the other side. It was angry and intense and he jumped back. How was the sound not getting any attention?!

He looked to his right and saw the encrypted comm unit he had gotten and his heart soared as he picked it up. He tried to reach Yates but then his heart sank when the device didn't respond. He flipped it over and the power cell had been removed. Frustrated and scared, he tossed it aside and yelled.

He then remembered something and ran for his room. He slammed the door shut as he dove under his bed to retrieve the pistol Reap had given him. He pulled the revolver out and sat with his back against the bed.

Joram was given a quick overview on how to use the weapon, it was enough to use it effectively. He had even proven to be a decent shot, even with his novice use of such a thing. Still, he knew he wouldn't be all that good against anything beyond medium range but that didn't really matter given the size of the place. He checked to see if the cylinder was loaded, which it was and he snapped it back into place. The gun slightly shook in his nervous hands as he approached the door. He held the gun down as he reached for the knob and turned it slowly.

His chest nearly exploded as a loud bang came from the window of the bedroom. He glanced backwards as he yanked the door open, a red liquid was splattered on the window and some of it was smeared to form the word, "Hello".

A shudder ran up his spine as he quickly left the room and shut the door hard.

Gun now firmly held in hand, he made a beeline for the front door. Another chill was triggered when he say that one of the double doors was wide-open. Still, he didn't want to stick around to find out so he bolted for it.

Yelling came from his lungs as a painful, electric shock drove its way through his system, knocking him onto his back. The rag-masked terror was pointing his first two fingers at him and electrical sparks arced over the tips of them. Joram twitched and whimpered for a moment before he regained control of his body and bolted back into his lodging. He slammed the door shut and locked it, he leaned his back against it, his chest pumping air frantically as fear and panic and pain was all through his system.

He looked down and saw the gun and suddenly he felt stupid. In his panic, he had forgotten he could have called for help all along with the gun. He held it high and aimed it at the roof before pulling the trigger three times.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

"The hell?!"

A tapping from a window caught his attention and he looked up. It was the sack-masked devil and he waved before holding up his other hand. In it, was the rounds from his gun and the box of ammo for it.

Joram growled, both in anger and frustration, but also out of fear and panic, the lack of options started to make his mind frantic for any kind of out from this situation.

* * *

Forest yelled as one of the monstrosities had landed on his back and pulled him off of Jesse. He screamed as the deformity started to viciously cutting into his back and neck.

Jesse was running so fast, that by the time he had turned to help, he was too far away and multiple other monsters pounced at the wounded and terrified scout.

His partner's eyes went wide, Val felt a strong twinge of fear and dread upon hearing him yell out. She looked over her shoulder and saw the horrors nearly on top of him, the one that tackled him was trying to cut him up. She yelled his name in a pained terror and it took everything within her to resist trying to go back and save him. There were too many of the demonic ghouls and they were all over him. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back about all of the missions she served with him.

Angela also looked back and gasped as she ran into the doorway. Glancing over to Forest, she saw the doomed sniper pull out a grenade.

"Come and get it you mother...!" He yelled as he ignited the explosive.

A blinding light and deafening explosion, due to the closed walkway, rang out. Shrieks came from the monsters as the closest ones to the blast were obliterated, the others seemed to be stunned.

Max and Jesse were the last ones to run in and the blast propelled them into the doorway.

Nash yelled and slammed the heavy, metal door shut.

Everyone was panting, trying to catch their breath. Even with their enhancements, the speed they needed to escape pushed them to their limits. No regular person, even in the best of shape, would have been able to outrun them.

"F-Forest..." Val choked out as she collapsed against a wall. "C-can't believe this..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose.

The head of the team punched the wall, he growled in anger and loss.

"He bought us time," Max said with a reverent tone, "He was brave and bought us some space and we can't waste it."

Nash looked down and sighed, "We won't forget you brother..."

Seth took a deep breath and looked back at the group. "Max is right, catch your breath and then let's move out ASAP. Let's get a damn core and get the hell out of this hellhole!"

Angela offered a hand to Val, who was, understandably, still shook up emotionally. She looked up at Angela before taking her hand stood up.

"Let's take a look around," Seth stated as he lit a lamp. Warm, yellow light pierced the near-pitch-black darkness and revealed a nearby security checkpoint that guarded another door. It was quickly apparent that the door was locked so Seth called Nash over.

The cybernetic lombax grabbed onto the latch with his mechanical arm and pulled hard. He grunted and strained for a few tense moments before a creaking sound rang out, followed by the door sliding open. Nash groaned again as it revealed a short hallway before ending in another, closed door. "Looks like an airlock or quarantine chamber." He sighed and started trying to pull the second door open as well.

Angela and Max looked at each other, hoping that they were right and that the prize they had worked so hard, lost new friends, and endured such a terrorizing experience, would be there.

A loud, old-sounding groan rang out as the door protested being opened but cracked a bit. Like opening a dam, a wave of radiation escaped the chamber and everyone there yelped. They all began to feel nauseous as throbbing headaches beat them hard. Intense dizziness and a sensation of heat also rushed over them, though those two symptoms quickly faded as the others were slightly weakened.

"Must be... close..." Seth groaned and stumbled to his feet, soon followed by the others.

Max pulled out a glow stick, activated it, and tossed it into the unknown chamber. From what little the red light revealed, it looked to be quite a large chamber as nothing was revealed beyond the radius of light. The remaining team, save for Les, turned on their lights and scanned the area.

Lining the walls were rows upon rows of shelves, most were empty. However, a few had the mysterious orbs resting on them. The majority of the spheres weren't on the shelves, but on the ground, unbroken. The misting bands of red and white ebbed and flowed across the black orbs and glowed slightly, providing almost not light. They just danced and swayed like mist coming off a lake or like blood or ink in water. Very faint sounds akin to whispers seemed to rise from them.

Their lights also revealed holes and cracks in the structure, allowing the potent energy to spill into the ruins.

"Let's hurry..." Angela stated urgently as sounds of scuttling and distant howls rang out.

* * *

Joram sat down at the main table of his abode and held his head, trying to figure out what to do next. He was unarmed, there were at least two of these intruders lurking around, he had yelled and tried to raise an alarm unsuccessfully. He needed an opening to run for it, get out of the confines of this place, but how could he do that? There has to be another way out...

He got up started scouring the place for an escape route and also looked out each window to try and spot the stalkers.

The scared, ex-tyrant couldn't find the intruders but he did manage to find what he thought would be the best solution. There was a window in the kitchen, big enough for him to climb through and onto a ledge that rested a few feet below it. From there he could make his way to the ground and get some help.

Reaching the window, he grunted as he started to pull up on it. It seemed to be jammed just enough that it would be difficult.

A knock on a door, not the front door but one **inside** the residence made Joram jump with a rush of horror. He quickly grabbed a knife from the nearby block and leapt into the pantry. He quietly slid the door mostly shut, leaving a small crack just wide enough to peek out of.

From the hall that led to his bedroom, he saw a figure emerge. It was the sack-masked stalker, wearing a dark suit and creep walked silently into the living room and stood still as he looked around. Joram covered his mouth and hoped the creepy intruder would move on.

It was silent and the scared lombax struggled to reign in his breathing. It and his heartbeat sounded like a hurricane and an earthquake to him. The intruder stood like a statue before sitting at the main table and sighed deeply.

Joram resisted the urge to groan before his heart leapt into his throat as he was nearly instantly greeted a porcelain-doll-like face that popped up in front of his door and stared back at him. He yelped out of reflex and jumped back, holding his knife up. "GO AWAY!"

The doll-faced creep threw the door open and kicked his wrist. Joram yelped and yelled as pain shot through his wrist and a light popping noise indicated it was injured in some degree. He didn't have much time to respond as he was grabbed and thrown out of the pantry. He did manage to use the momentum to roll onto his feet and tried to bolt for the door.

A dark-grey cloud appeared in front of his face, making him cough and stumble a bit before intense panic and terror seized his mind. Dark phantoms sprouted from the ground and charged him, the masked three standing around suddenly became twisted demons with darkness and pained screams coming from them. Fire appeared from their eyes and around them, many decayed, lombax corpses came from the ground as well. Dread began to pour into Joram's very being as he looked upon the bodies of those that died under his reign from his merciless tyranny.

He screamed, holding his head as the images were too much... he had to get away! **GET OUT! NOW!**

Without a second thought, he ran into the kitchen.

The three tormentors didn't stop him or even move as he ran.

Joram yelled as hellish voices pounded through his head, the voices of the dead and demons he saw. He ran and leapt through the window he had originally intended to escape through.

* * *

The remaining members of the team quickly took out the special containers for the orbs. They were cylindrical in shape and designed to protect the orbs from shock and stress as they were worn on their backs.

Max was the first to pick up and observe one of the curious and powerful cores. Upon contact with his hands, a white shimmer glinted across its surface but the swirls of red and white on the black orb were undisturbed as they flowed. The unintelligible whispers grew slightly louder as if someone had been awaken from a slumber and the explorer's brows furrowed a bit. "It's like there's something living inside of these things, something alien, something... unknown..."

"Let's examine it more back in Velocity," Angela stated with more than slight apprehension as Max nodded and set the orb into the container on her back.

"These things creep me out, just like the rest of this hellhole..." Jesse remarked as he put an orb into the container on Val's back. "It's like they're alive... I don't like it."

"I know," Seth agreed, "Still, we have to get em to the wizards in the labs." He looked down, "And if these freaky things help us reclaim Fastoon and our place in the Tri-Galaxies... then this'll be worth it. I need to see my brother... clear his name."

Nash gave Seth a pat on the back, "You'll see Alistair again," He then loaded a core into Seth's carrier.

"The Sisters won't just let us go with these..." Les stated with an alarmed tone, "We escape their pets and they'll come for us!"

"Then we blow them up and run," Jesse growled, "They weakened my friend and I..." Hurtful tears started to pour, "I... I dropped him... and I couldn't..."

"There was nothing you could do..." Max responded with a manner of speaking that told Jesse that he had been through something similar before. "Forest was noble... in the short time I knew him, I don't think he'd want you to blame yourself. He died defending his friends and that is the greatest measure of love there is."

Jesse looked at him with an intense look that softened as Max spoke. He sniffled lightly and wiped his eyes. "He and Taylor..."

"Let's honor them when we get out of here..." Val spoke up, "We owe them that."

The large lombax nodded and resumed loading up the cores.

It took the team a few minutes to gently load the delicate cores that they could carry before Angela looked around, her light's beam cut through the dark. "What's our out?"

"There," Val stated and aimed her light at a hole in the wall. It was big enough for two people to walk through and looked like someone had blasted into the chamber. A pile of rubble and rock led from the hole to the ground. "Now let's get the heck out of here..."

A loud bang came from the direction they entered from, chitters and guttural noises came from it and moved into the chamber.

Jesse growled and tossed an energy grenade towards the sounds just as they quickly climbed/slid down the rubble pile and onto the street. They wasted no time upon reaching the bottom of the rubble pile and pushed off of it, using their momentum, and sprinted down the road.

"Which way?!" Angela yelled as they ran.

"We came in from that direction!" Max shouted back and pointed.

"This way!" Les responded, "Move fast before They come!"

Playful, yet dark laughter came on the air as the wind picked up speed and grew even colder.

* * *

A pale figure with white hair looked upon the fleeing squad with a curious gaze. Looking up and to the west, he saw the two thorns in his side approaching them. He growled lightly and wished more than before to engage in a fight against them. He contemplated this, knowing that the tense group could turn against him... but the cores... he and his accomplice need them... and the Sisters were getting closer... he leapt down from his ledge and looked at them.

* * *

 _Heya guys! Whatcha think? Let me know!_

 _Hope you all like it and stay tuned for more!_


	10. Chapter 10, Fall and Rise Again

Chapter 10, Fall and Rise Again

* * *

A pair of loud thuds was heard as the Sisters landed in front of the fleeing team.

"My, my, don't you know it's rude to steal?" One of them coyly asked with smirk.

"Rude, and unsafe as well," the other said, and they both giggled at their own taunts. "You never know how the owners will act."

Seth stepped forward and held his dual-sided wrench, "I'm done playing games with you two cowards!" He then saw Jesse step up with him and nodded to him before looking at the others, "The rest of you go, Jess and I will keep these witches at bay."

Jesse grinned as he drew the pair of wrenches he used, "How about you bring your ugly faces to my wrenches?!"

"Sh-shouldn't we..." Angela started before being interrupted by Seth.

He simply whispered for them to run.

A loud, shrill pair of battle cries came from the Sisters as one threw her ring-blades at the two guards and the other slung her mini-scythe-like blade as they charged them.

The Guard Commando yelled back and twirled his double-wrench, parrying the scythe and he thrust it at one of the sisters, a blue bolt flew from its head at her.

Jesse spun and blocked both rings with one wrench and threw a bolt with the other.

At that, the Guards and the Sisters rapidly exchanged blocks and strikes. The Sisters had the advantage of being able to hoer freely in the air, while Seth and Jesse tapped into their pent up rage and determination, focusing them on the pair.

* * *

"This way!" Nash yelled, along with Les, as he pulled them and they took off once again. Their muscles screamed in agony from the constant use, fire seemed to course through every vein and artery, but the power of adrenaline and fear propelled them along the cold, hard ground.

Another thing helped them speed up? Distant roars and groans, along with rotten footfalls as a vile horde gave pursuit.

"NOT AGAIN!" Les shrieked as the horrid mob of corpses gave chase and were joined by mutated wildlife. "Anyone have any grenades?!"

"I do- AAAAAAAAHHH!" Val shrieked as the jaws of a monstrous Hunter surrounded her.

In the intensity of the situation, they had missed the heavy thuds running through the ground that gave it away.

She screamed as the beast lifted her into the air and she drew her knife, and started to repeatedly stab it as much as possible. She shrieked in pain as one of the monster's fangs was driven through her torso and a spurt of blood was seen.

"VAL!" Nash screamed back, looking over his shoulder and his eyes went wide, and he brought out his Saver to try and help her.

However, he saw the amount of blood coming from her wound and felt the sickening, sinking feeling in his heart and solemnly put it away.

The sight made Angela's stomach turn, seeing her friend dangle from the giant beast's maw, and her blood poured like a fountain.

Val growled lightly as her vision went blurry and she felt cold and numb. The extremely foul, rotten breath and saliva of the twisted creature would've made her sick if she wasn't gravely injured. Knowing she only had a few seconds left, she managed to pull out one of her aforementioned grenades, armed it and grunted, "Take it home guys..." she grunted again as she tossed it down the dark gullet as the corrupted monstrosity started to swallow her and her vision went dark.

The giant monster shrieked as its throat exploded and black-red, rotten blood sprayed everywhere and it stumbled for a second before collapsing. It crashed onto the demonic horde, crushing a good deal and throwing the mutated wildlife into a frenzy.

The twisted corpses didn't flinch however and kept up but were slower than the mutated animal crowd.

Angela took a glance over her shoulder and yelped a bit, seeing Taylor's twisted body among the puppet-corpses. Sticky, coagulated blood matted her fur, or whatever fur was left on the poor Guard's body. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were stuck in a blank stare as she pursued the four. Angela felt a rush of bile into her mouth and swallowed it back down upon seeing someone she considered a friend... their corpse being used for such a foul, evil purpose.

Running out of steam (if it hadn't been for the Hammer enhancements, they had gotten before heading to Parson, they would've already been dead), Angela, Max, Les, and Nash desperately looked for a way to lose their pursuers. Max quickly analyzed the possibilities and looked around to for an out, his mind raced at a frantic pace before seeing a possible solution. "That way!" He pointed to a tunnel/passageway that went through a wall.

"I got it!" Nash shouted as they ran into it and he pulled out three grenades and pulled the pins on all three. He chucked the explosives behind them as they ran out of the tunnel.

* * *

Seth moved and spun his wrench quickly, blocking and parrying blows with one of the Sisters. The one he was fighting, was the one with the mini-scythe and chain. She was fast and had the advantage of flight, though Seth was almost as fast and managed to stand his ground, only getting a few cuts. At one point, he had both Sisters on either side of him (Jesse had been knocked to the side and stunned temporarily, so Seth leapt to his defense) and had to push himself to move faster as they attacked simultaneously.

Crashing clangs of metal and sounds of energy bolts being fired resonated throughout the ruins. The two Guards put on impressive displays of agility and stamina, thanks mostly to their physical augmentation from Hammer.

During the fight, Jesse managed to get an opening and threw a heavy blow to one of the Sister's faces. The hit shattered the mask she was wearing and knocking her into a stone wall. Both the hit and crashing into the stone had a double-effect, not just shattering the mask but it also seemed to briefly expose the true nature of the Sisters.

A glowing-white figure growled a bit; black wisps of some unknown energy wisped off of its form, making it like a cloak around its tall, thin frame.

The thing was completely composed of energy, like an angry, alien specter. A distorting aura emanated an inch or two around it that seemed to bend and warp reality itself. A pair mostly-black, perfectly-circular, emotionless eyes were embedded in its head; a ring of blazing orange hung in the center of each eye. The face of the spectral thing held no nose nor many other features; save for a mouth bent into a rage-filled scowl. Dark, almost-black crimson energy formed what resembled either a helmet or horns on its "head".

They only got a moment to take in the sight before the entity shrieked loudly, making the two guards attempt to cover their ears and they both yelled in pain.

Rushing wind stirred and dirt, sand, debris and stone flew towards the screaming malice. In the air, the rubble and particles morphed and were twisted.

The ear-piercing shrieking kept the two guards on the ground, yelling in pain and terror as the manipulated debris formed into flesh.

It was a pale-grey color with red markings similar to a type of alien tribal tattoos. It sprouted and spread over the entity like a fungus quickly covering a rock until it was completely figure soon beheld a physical form, similar in shape to the specter it surrounded. The eyes were perfect circles and still held the same unnerving color and designs.

The rushing wind continued though the shrieking stopped as now only ash and dust was collected. It too was being manufactured into something else as it flew, this time, clothing was being formed. Long, dark, black pieces of fabric flowed as they started to form into various pieces. Together, they made a pair of black pants, a medieval-style tunic with long, flowing, and large sleeves. A cloak grew and billowed a bit, it wasn't too long; coming to the figure's knees and had a hood that concealed most of her head. A smooth, black-mask covered even more in conjunction with the hood; taking up the upper-half of her face, leaving only her mouth exposed. It had changed from a scowl, to a mocking and slightly-irritated grin as a dark-crimson crown topped her head over the hood. It held two pairs of horns that curved and pointed at each other.

The last thing to form was a long, black-bladed sword. It was medieval in design with a double-edge, and V-shaped cross-guard with spiked tips and a crescent-shaped pommel with spiked tips as well. Despite it being a long sword, the Sister had no issue holding it with one hand as she and her sibling (who was still in her original attire) turned and faced the two guards.

When the screaming had ceased, Seth and Jesse rolled onto their feet and held their weapons at the ready as they started to try and escape. They both yelled as they found themselves tumbling in the air, each Sister had grabbed them and moved at blinding speed, tossing them around. They were so fast, even with the enhancements; neither Guard could react fast enough. The Sisters weren't even blurs, they zipped around and tossed them so hard and fast, they almost seemed to teleport.

Both of them yelled in pain and terror as they were tossed into, and beat off of nearly every surface. Hard, loud, agonizing thugs rang out repeatedly, mixing with their screams before they pinned to the ground by them. They were cut, scrapped, bruised, dazed, and in awful pain, barely conscious at that point and covered in blood, even with the physical augmentations in their systems.

"I do not quite know if I should be impressed or irritated, making me have to go back to this." The robbed Sister mocked. "I was rather fond of that attire."

"I would say impressed, may need to call the others to deal with the rest. Shame, would make interesting subjects back home..." the other suggested. "Speaking of which," she raised her hand and the containers on each of their backs flew into her grasp.

"Perhaps as pets," The robbed one responded and put the tip of her blade against Jesse's chin, "Both?"

"Or one,"

Seth whimpered lightly and closed his eyes, his ears dropping in anticipation.

Jesse growled and glared, daring them.

At that, the black blade rose high.

* * *

The four ran a fair distance away from the tunnel before taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Wh-where a-are we? We can't be that far!" Angela gasped and whimpered, "C-can't believe this..."

Nash held his hand out and a holographic map was projected from his palm. Seeing how they were nearing the outskirts, they had ventured into a mapped-out area. "H-hey, we might be in Comm range!"

"Think we can get some help?" Max asked as he took a swig of water, "We're not going to last much longer here..."

"Let me help!" Les approached as Nash pulled out a small comm relay dish out of his mechanical arm's forearm. It pointed into the air and spun around, "B-before my team was killed, our wire picked up a signal. We couldn't tap into it, but it was there." He grabbed Nash's arm and pointed it in the direction he spoke of, making Nash yelp in surprise.

The dish stopped spinning and a series of blue lights lit on arm. "H-he's right! It's faint, due to the interference but I might be able... to... got it!"

Garbled static came through at first, various mechanisms in Nash's arm could be seen moving, tweaking the signal and tuning it. Soon, a voice came through.

"Praetorian Relay, please state your Name and ID Status Code."

"Nash 2354, Code Zeta, put me through to Chief Ellipse now!"

"Transferring"

It was less than a second later that Chief Ellipse picked up, "Nash?! Have you made it out?!"

"Negative! We've suffered many casualties and need evac now!"

"You know the radiation in the city makes it impossible for our ships and Atmos to fly in Parson... how far are you from the border?"

Nash pushed a few buttons on his forearm, "Sending location now, hurry sir, don't know how long I can keep this line. We can't stay put for long..."

Angela and Max exchanged glances in nervous tension as they waited for the response. Les looked around, his eyes always moved, looking out for any signs of trouble.

"...You need to get closer..." The tone of Kaden's voice was pained, "You're too far in for me to send in any troops... best I can do is have some waiting at the border."

Before Nash could respond, Angela stepped forward and spoke into the transmitter, "KADEN! We have cores! Nearly all of the team is dead! We need to go now! Please! Send them in and we can meet them!"

Kaden started to respond but was cut off by Les, "Sir! This is Les of Upsilon Squad! If you don't send in troops to help, we won't make it!"

The Lombax Chief sighed and rubbed his face, "Hurry to the border, I'll do the best I can, now go!"

Max gasped, "Do as he says! Go! NOW!" The Markazian yelped and started to bolt towards the border.

The others wasted no time and followed suit, looking over her shoulder, Angela saw what had spooked Max.

From the dark corners, the melancholy and shadowy passages, emerged four, robbed figures. All of them had black masks covering the upper half of their faces. Their hooded, flowing robes covered the majority of their bodies. Armored hands and feet, along with crimson, four-pointed crowns on their heads made it so that only their pale-grey mouths were visible. Each of them held long, black-bladed, double-edged swords with v-shaped handguards on the handles, and a small, crescent-shaped blade at the base of the pommel. They each held their swords at an angle, across their chests as they started to pursue the even more terrified survivors. Their footfalls were silent, and they almost seemed to glide across the ground.

Pulling out their pistols, Max, Angela, and Nash started blind-firing them as they ran. Streaks of orange Vector rounds burned through the air. Most of the rounds weren't close to hitting any of the four ghouls. The black blades cut through the air and seemed to absorb any shots that would have hit their wielders. Dark, angry, devilish chants, in a completely unknown language, came from the cold, monstrous mouths.

Terror and adrenaline propelled the remaining along. These masked and robbed phantoms were by far the most unnerving thing she had seen; yes, even more than the twisted and torn-up body puppets. Those were disgusting and disturbing, but it was easy to see they were just puppets, tools, machines used by their masters. These shadowy, haunting foes were malevolent, insidious evil incarnate. They also proved to be a good deal faster.

Looking back, Angela blinked and the four chilling apparitions had vanished. She swung her head around, looking for where they might have gone.

There was a loud sound of rushing wind and a chilling scream from Les. One of the robbed ghouls had leapt down from the side and impaled the terrified Guard with its blade. The black sword rand through between his chest and stomach, blood began to seep from his mouth. He let out a weak yell and futilely tried to fight his way out of the situation.

In a quick motion, the creature swung its sword and sent Les flying into a rock wall. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Nash turned and looked up, just in time to see another try to do the same to him. He quickly rolled to the side and, with his mechanical arm, grabbed the handle of the sword as the blade was embedded into the ground.

Turning, Max saw Nash's predicament and, having only two rounds left in his revolver, pulled it up and quickly fired.

The entity shrieked loudly and in a near-deafening pitch as the round hit its head. It writhed a bit before flying up into the air and into the distant shadows.

Not wasting time, Angela, Nash, and Max resumed running; though they didn't too far after coming to the final bridge that led out of the cursed city. Beyond it lay the border not more than a mile away.

Less than fifty feet in front of them, at the end of the bridge, were the three remaining ghostly enemies. They each held their swords the same as before and they were walking calmly towards them. To their left and right was a high plunge to a hard, rocky landing.

Angela looked behind to try and find another route, only to see something that made her heart sink. The gruesome horde of corpse puppets was nearly upon them.

The remaining Guard drew his wrench, "No matter what happens to me... run, and don't look back." He ordered Max and Angela before letting out a war cry and charging the specters.

Angela held her gun, it only had three rounds left, while Max's gun only had one and they quickly followed Nash's lead.

The Guard's yell was full of anger and fury as he threw a blue bolt of energy from the head of his wrench.

The three ghastly apparitions leapt over the bolt and the center one came down and threw a stab at Nash.

Nash leapt to the side, throwing an elbow to the foe to his left while simultaneously swinging his wrench at the center one. The elbow strike barely moved the dark entity, and his wrench managed to parry the stab from the center fiend.

Max looked for a way to get around the three and held his gun at the ready, waiting for the right instant to use this last round.

Angela was doing the same, not wanting to get too close for fear of the blades and not wanting to shoot and accidentally hit Nash. At the same time, she couldn't see a way around, and the foul crowd behind them was getting disturbingly close. She thought her heart was going to explode; they couldn't stay, but could run.

The shrouded terrors were more than a match for Nash. He was quite quick and used his mechanical arm as much as his wrench to parry and strike at the three.

It became apparent however, that Max and Angela had little choice but to try and get around.

"Follow me!" Max shouted and charged the fight, keeping to the right side and aiming his pistol as he ran with Angela right behind. The moans and groans and roars rang out as the foul crowd of decaying puppets had set foot onto the bridge.

The last Guard grunted as he both; locked his wrench with one of the ghouls' blades, and had caught one with his mechanical arm. The third one was about to deliver a killing stab to his throat as Max and Angela bolted for it. It shrieked as Max fired his last round into the back of its head and Angela fired one round at each of the dark monsters.

The one Max shot in the head was the worst-hit, and like the one previously, it flew off in a gust of wind. However, there was an unintended consequence. Nash yelled as the wind, and the motion of the fleeing specter, knocked him aside and over the edge of the bridge. His yells grew more distant as he and one of the ghouls fell.

Max and Angela, now the last two, gave it their all as they sprinted for the border. The cores on their backs bounced slightly in their containers as they ran. Looking behind, Angela noticed the remaining, hooded entities were gone, leaving the distorted, twisted monstrosities going after them.

Angela's blood almost ran cold upon hearing distant giggles and insane, mocking laughter coming from above. Two, all-too-familiar figures hovered in front of them. The Sisters landed in front of them, blocking their path.

"Insolent pests, enough of this! Snooping into matters that do not involve you! Now, give those back, and your end will be quick." The robbed Sister stated, her blade held low, indicating they knew that Max and Angela were defenseless.

Angela looked at Max as they put their hands up, "Wh-what now?"

"Run!" A voice that didn't belong to Max or the Sisters rang out as a pale figure leapt at the Sisters. He held a double-ended spear and brought it down at them.

The robbed Sister yelped and blocked the spear with her sword, while her Sister threw her mini-scythe at the stranger. Their speed, and that of the stranger was incredible, both parties moved so fast, there was barely a blur as they exchanged blocks and parries. Ravage sounds of metal-on-metal clashes and war cries rang out.

After a brief moment, Angela was able to see this pale stranger was in fact, Virgil, the one she had seen with that Calamity monster. He turned during a very brief pause, "GO! NOW!"

He didn't need to say it again, as the pair turned to flee.

Max yelped as he was tripped and face-planted on the ground. A chain was wrapped around his ankle; it led to the un-robbed Sister who had managed to break away from Virgil and started to go after them.

Angela saw Max go down and started to turn and stop to help when the chain caught her foot as well and she was yanked off of her feet.

Both she and Max tried to scramble to their feet and get to safety past the border less than a quarter-mile away.

The Sister though, was too fast and she was upon Max in less than a second.

Angela's heart sank to far below her stomach as she watched the Sister stab Max over and over with her scythe.

Max howled and tried to fight back as best he could as crimson-purple blood began to pour.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing... tears poured and in that desperate moment; a burning rage, that had been held back by fear, burst out of Angela as she yelled in a fury and pounced at the Sister. A ferocity and terrible wrath she had never felt before poured as she began to bite, kick, punch and try anything to hurt their foe. She was in such a maddening amount of outrage that she didn't feel the scythe's blade sinking into her side for a few seconds. It wasn't until the Sister hit her in the forehead with her elbow; knocking her to the ground did she realize how much trouble she was in. She gasped and coughed up some blood, as did Max, as she looked up at who she knew was going to kill her.

The clashes and clangs of the other Sister and Virgil's fight rang out in the distance, faded as Angela was focused on the shimmering blade that dripped with her blood.

"Such tenacity... it's quite admirable for something so weak," The Sister chuckled lightly and held her blade at the ready for the final blow.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max hold up the core he was carrying and he tossed it at Angela. He gasped and sighed shortly after tossing the orb, "Live... on... bring... them... back..." he said shortly before going limp.

The mysterious orb seemed to fall in slow motion; at least it did to Angela. In that moment, she realized that this was the only way out, the only possible help.

A sound akin to shattering glass ran through the air as the orb shattered next to Angela. The Sister yelled in shock, leaping back as the contents of the orb were revealed.

A small figure that was composed of dark radiation hovered in the air. It somewhat resembled a short stick figure with no hands, feet, and mouth. Black and crimson waves of the insidious energy radiated off of the stout thing; its huge eyes looked at Angela for a brief moment before flying into her torso. The black and crimson energy turned into green/yellow wisps that spun around her in a vortex as she gasped and started to convulse and scream as her eyes shut tight.

* * *

 **A deep, desperate, yet sympathetic voice rang in Angela's mind. "Hello... Angela... I am very sorry for your situation, I am a Kivar, and my name is Isi"**

 _What's going on?! What are you?! Why are you in my head?!_

 **"I want to live and be free, I need you. In return, I can make you strong and make these monsters pay for their misdeeds"**

 _How do you know about what's going on? Can you see through the core?_

 **"Yes I can" its tone was a bit more angry as it continued "I despise the Ucal as do you now, I can help but it will cause pain and some mental and physical changes, is this arrangement acceptable?"**

 _I... I... changes? How? What kind?_

 **"We will both die if this does not occur"**

 _...Do it..._

 **"Prepare and try to relax" At that instant, a blinding, burning force blasted throughout Angela's mind and body.**

* * *

The green/yellow energy swirled and spun around more intensely, forming a violent maelstrom that forced the Sisters and Virgil back. They all paused and watched as she stood up, shrieking and convulsing as the Bonding was excruciatingly painful; both mentally and physically. It felt as if every facet of her being was pulled apart and a sharp, twisting, wrenching wedge was driven in. Every muscle, nerve, and tissue felt as though it were on fire and being crushed and ripped apart while at the same time, her mind was being battered, shaped, and molded as the Being continued to fuse with her on nearly every level.

Were it not for the enhancements she had received to survive Parson, the Bonding itself would have most certainly killed her.

Multiple patches of white appeared on her fur and expanded until all of her fur was white. Her eyes shot open as they turned into a lightly-glowing, green/yellow color, the sclera and irises both changed to this color. Only thin, diamond-shaped pupils broke the solid color of her eyes. A horrible, sickening cracking sound akin to bones breaking occurred as a pair of curved horns grew from the top and sides of her head. Her clothes were ripped up and morphed as well, into long, billowing black and purple-accented robes that completely covered her from the base of her neck down.

From the ground, extended a long, black, seemingly-wooden staff with a dark-purple, spherical gem embedded in the top.

The green/yellow flames started to die down as her white-furred hand grasped the staff and the pain quickly faded.

Looking at her hand, a feeling of life, power, and wonder rushed her. In her mind, she knew she wasn't the same as before... there was something added and mixed in with Angela's personality. She knew she didn't have two, separate personalities, rather it was that two personalities had merged into one. She could feel Angela and how she felt and thought, at the same time, those thoughts and feelings were mixed with Isi's, and they both formed one, coherent thought.

 _What... am I? I... I... am... I am..._ She looked up, remembering the situation she was in, and who it was that stood before her. She looked at the Sisters, more so than Virgil, who was standing off to the side as she took a few steps forward, her staff thudded a bit as she walked with it.

Out of the corner of her lightly-glowing, green/yellow eye, she saw Max's body and the overwhelming wave of rage and spite filled her being. Yet, she kept it hidden behind a calm, sinister, passive-aggressive smile. "Well, well... what do we have here?" She chuckled in a mockingly dark and angry tone, savoring the power she felt. "Isn't this an unexpected surprise? Here you thought it would be easy to kill this rabble, play games with them, and lo! Here I now stand. Do not worry though; I am willing to be civil." He tone dripped with insincerity.

The Sisters, now cautious about what they were now facing, and Virgil, both curious and somewhat tense, didn't move. They stood still and watched.

"Who are you?" The non-robbed Sister inquired.

She placed her hand on her chest and pointed her index finger at herself. "Why my dear, I am Ebony."

* * *

 _Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. Was a mixture of being eager of getting this chapter right, figuring some things out about it, and life being somewhat chaotic_

 _Also, don't worry, Bryn and his gang will return in the next chapter. I mainly wanted to focus on Angela and her team in this chapter seeing how pivotal it is._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions please include them in your review!_

 _Stay tuned for more!_


	11. Chapter 11, Warning

_Hey guys, sorry for the very long wait._

 _The nightshift job has been draining me a lot more, combined with being sick off and on, and some family drama, makes it difficult to write at times._

 _Still, I am not stopping, slow and steady wins the race right?_

* * *

Chapter 11, Warning

* * *

Joram groaned as he lay on the ground and regained consciousness after his three-story fall. His vision was blurry and his ears ringed for a few seconds as he fought to find out his surroundings. He couldn't move, yet he was moving. He felt rhythmic pulses and realized he was being carried and he grunted, "Wh... wha..." He gagged a bit upon finding what felt like cloth in his mouth.

His groans and dazed mutterings went unanswered as they continued moving. The fugitive, lombax king felt that he could move but was unable to. Fear struck him as his vision cleared and saw an all-too familiar mask on the head of his captor. He yelped and tried to flail as much as he could but it was little. As Jorem saw that it was King carrying him.

The pang of fear became a surge of panic.

Especially as he saw a group of old enemies approaching them.

* * *

"What do we do about this now?" Ebony started to walk to the side and gave a light laugh under her breath and looked at Virgil. "I appreciate your help thus far, but I now ask that you remove yourself from this." She gave a flick of the wrist, some green/yellow flame flowed off her fingers, and Virgil yelped as he was pulled away from the Sisters by some unseen force and landed to Ebony's right.

"Do you really think you can face us all?" A Sister taunted as she motioned to her sibling and the four, robed Ucal standing around them.

Ebony's sadistic grin widened, "I can guarantee it." She stopped walking and looked at them, "For now though... all I can say is..." Her calm face seemed to melt away and revealed her underlying rage, "YOU INCORRIGIBLE WRETCHES!" She swung her staff at them and white and purple lightning flew from the head of her staff. It instantly branched and writhed like a multitude of snakes. A deafening explosion of thunder shocked the Sisters and other Ucal with them as the lightning struck them, knocking them into a nearby building.

She laughed as she raised her staff and she became a spiraling disk of green flame that pulled Virgil into it and shot off into the distance. It blazed through the sky until it plummeted and impacted a decrepit courtyard and Ebony appeared in the explosion of green flame. She stood at the base of a ruined, stone tower and looked around before taking a breath before collapsing and sitting on a stone. She held her staff in one hand and rubbed her head with her free one.

Virgil groaned as he lay on the ground and woke up, he looked up and saw Ebony looking down at him.

"Tell me, my pale acquaintance, what is your role in all of this?" She asked with a lightly-tired, no nonsense manner.

He stood up and dusted himself off, "I presume you know who I am?"

Ebony stood up and nodded, "Yes, Virgil Northcot, one of the infamous Calamity twins, and wanted dead or alive for torture, harassment, genocide, sadistic killings and... cannibalism." She said the last part with disdain and disgust.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "So? How about tell me how much control does your Kivar have over you?"

She shrugged back, "It swore to help avenge my friends and destroy those that made them die horrible deaths..." She looked down and away as visions of seeing her friends, new and old, being killed. Green flame began to swirl from the top her staff and Ebony's expression twisted into one of rage as she raised her staff over her head. "...And I am taking it up on the offer..." She yelled as she slammed the base of the staff into the stone and a shockwave of flame exploded from her and flowed into the streets. It ran into a mob of the mutated wildlife and the green flame forced itself into their mouths, eyes, and ears. They shook for a brief moment as they came under her spell and retreated into the dark shadows of the ruins. "...Starting... with those wretched devils called the Sisters..."

Her companion perked slightly, the Sisters were a huge thorn in his side as well. "Starting?"

"Yes, they may have done the horrible things to my friends... but if others had acted as they should, if some had stayed and not left..." _She closed her eyes as warm, yet painful memories of someone she cherished and maybe even loved. Yes, that's it, at one point she had loved, and then, they vanished. She had feared for so long that something might've happened to them, but when she met Max, he told her, and the bitter pain of being left behind stung twice as hard now, than it did back then. Tears pooled in her eyes before streaming down her white-furred cheek as she grasped her staff tightly. He had left her, and his father was no better... there was no excuse! They could have come! They could have done more to save her and her friends! Like before, she had been abandoned and forgotten, used and dumped! No more! It was time they learned a hard, painful lesson!_ She wiped her face and relaxed her grip on her staff before turning and looking at Virgil with a malicious smile. "So why are you here? And don't lie to me, I have no patience for it, either you're going to help me, or leave."

Virgil raised a brow, "The Sisters forced me out of this place, my home, and I want it back."

"And them having these cores doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Why would I need those?"

"Seems like they are coveted and powerful in the right hands."

He shrugged, "You want revenge, I want my home, let's get rid of those two and their friends and we'll both be better for it."

She gave a light, narrow glare before nodding. "Fine, before we get to them, there's one thing that needs to be handled. You can fly right?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then keep up" She raised her staff and transformed back into a spinning, pinwheel-shaped mass of green-yellow, flying into the sky. Some jets of yellow energy shot from Virgil's feet and he followed her.

* * *

"No! NO! Let me go! Keep me away from these rats!" Joram screamed as King carried him closer to Bryn's gang, Torz and Garth among them. He yelled and kicked furiously but to no avail. The fear toxin in Joram's body had been disabled by King giving him the antitoxin a few minutes beforehand.

King approached Garth and handed Joram to him and Garth offered a case. One of the two girls took the case. Their masks shown lightly in the light of the Atmo, making them stick out in the dark of the night.

"Pleasure doing business," King's distorted, rough voice barked politely and walked away.

"They're creepy..." Slick mumbled once they were gone.

Bryn grabbed Joram and yanked him out of Garth's grasp and got in his face, "We got you, you filthy rug.. now you're going to pay..."

"You are such fools, not killing me immediately!"

"That would be too good for someone like you..." Snake spat at his feet.

"And you just screwed yourselves!" He grunted as Bryn gave a hard strike to his jaw, before forcing him back to his feet.

"You don't get to talk... just take what you deserve..." At that, Bryn threw two strikes to Joram's jaw and temple, making him yelp and collapse. He panted as his lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his forehead. Bryn's expression was one of pent-up anger being unleashed as he threw a couple of kicks to Joram's torso, the rest of the group simply watched, letting him vent. Joram yelped and gasped as he was being pummeled, fear rushed him as he feared the slow demise that was looming over him.

Bryn wound up to hit again, but grunted when he couldn't throw another kick and felt something hold his foot back. He growled lightly as he was kept up on one foot and looked over his shoulder.

Torz had used the hook on his cane to keep back Bryn's foot. "I let you vent, time to hold on for a second..."

The young lombax thief lightly glared at Torz, "You're not seriously going to believe this scum?"

"No, but I do know who he is working for and what they can do." He pulled his cane away, tripping Bryn up a bit and Torz sat down in his awkward-looking position. "If I am right, you have just as much reason to be enraged at the two of them, as you do at this puppet king."

"Puppet king? You don't mean..."

"It makes sense," Garth stated as he stepped forward, "Somehow this tyrant came in possession of a portal at some point and Yates knows him. Only way Yates would allow him into a compound like that, is if he trusted him. So, he's had some kind of consistent communication with Yates, question is, what does he know? And what interest does Yates have with a medieval tyrant?"

"You think Reap might come after us on Yates' orders to tie up a loose end?" Slick added, rubbing his chin, "Something about this whole thing has been bugging me as well." He looked at Bryn and the rest of his friends, "You all know I want this sick tyrant to be killed by all means. However... I always wondered how he came to power so fast... as for the second question, I don't know..."

Luka stepped up and lifted Joram up by his lapels, "What did Yates have to gain from you? And how come Yates didn't crush your sorry tail the instant you came here?" He growled and was quite persuasive. Despite him not being the tallest member of the gang (that would fall to his brother) Luka held Joram so that his feet dangled in the air.

"B-because we're friends! He helped get me into power, as long as I kept him supplied with various materials... and I have insurance as well to make sure he doesn't kill me! You all are such fools..." He yelped as Luka backhanded him and yanked him back up.

"Watch your tongue," The grey-furred lombax snarled in the king's face, "Only reason I don't crush your miserable skull right now, is because you might be useful in keeping us alive! Now, what do you have against Yates? what did you supply him?!"

"I-I don't know exactly! There was some kind of green crystal... One of Yates' men called it Valkyrie... think it's used in the weapons of this world."

Garth looked intrigued, and looked at Bryn's gang and explained, "Refined Valkyrie has many, many uses. For Yates, that means he can make his own ammunition."

"Is that all you supplied him?" Torz asked with a focused expression.

"N-no..." He gulped nervously, "There were two things, one was common, the other I only saw once and I don't know what it was."

"Start off easy, what was the common one?" Torz asked and looked into his eyes.

"It was a dark red flower that we refined into a white and red powder..."

The Informer, Garth, furrowed his brow and got in Joram's face, "You helped him make Bliss?" He grunted as Torz gently but firmly pushed him back.

"What was the second, rare thing?"

"Some kind of... mystical orb... It terrified my men when they found it and looking at it just..." Joram shuddered and seemed genuinely disturbed.

While Bryn and his friend were quite curious, Torz and Garth were far more so.

"Was it black with red and white swirls?"

Joram nodded, causing both Torz and Garth to glance at each other and exchanged concerned looks.

"I also have a copy of a document that contains information on Yates' financial and criminal dealings, among other various personal information. Once I came to power, I looked into Yates' background, I hired an investigator who managed to dig up all this stuff."

"How come he didn't kill you when he found out? Obviously he knows about this," Bryn asked.

"I... managed to make it look like someone else hired the investigator... neither that person nor the investigator have been seen since I was told about the information."

Bryn's brow furrowed as he took Joram from Luka's grasp. "So you made someone innocent take the fall for something you did? That's typical..." He then threw another backhand strike to Joram's face.

The ex-tyrant grunted and groaned, "They weren't innocent... and the investigator hid the information away before I could see it. He gave me the location on this world, but I haven't had the chance to get it, Yates has been keeping a close eye..."

"Yes I have," everyone jumped and turned as Yates stepped out from behind a rock. "And I see someone has a bad case of Squealer's Mouth."

* * *

Ebony and Virgil landed in the town's center and she looked around. She sniffed the air and growled lightly, "They're nearby..."

Her company also sniffed and he looked at her, "Those corpse puppets they use?"

"Yes," She tapped the ground with the bottom of her staff, it echoed loudly throughout the area and all-too-familiar groans and moans came from the dark corners and ragged buildings. Ebony's face hardened as she spotted a Turner and Max among the crowd of misshapen and twisted bodies started to surround them.

The intense rage and anger boiled over inside Ebony and a deep scowl formed before she let out a roar and spun as she held her staff out.

Virgil yelped and leapt over her staff as a ring of white and purple lightning blasted the crowd.

"Your time is up you twisted hellions! Hear my voice, for it signals your end!" She swung her staff at the closest foe and a green-yellow blast of the flame-like energy flew from the orb on her staff. It blew through the groaning corpse and blew it, and ten around it, into pieces. She yelled again and started to spin her staff and thrust it at the decaying horde, blowing any apart that got near.

Virgil, for his part, summoned his double-sided spear and started using the large spearheads to cut through them. He also began firing large bolts of yellow plasma energy into the mob of rotten puppets.

Realizing the threat, the hideous things started to pick up the pace, forcing Ebony and Virgil to move faster. Pieces of mangled and malformed body parts began to build up. Out of the corner of her eye, Ebony saw the cut-up remains of poor Taylor among the crowd, and a few feet beside her, was Max's limply-controlled body. She felt her eyes get wet in both mourning sadness and burning rage as she roared as she raised her staff and pointed it at the sky. The dark clouds, that normally resided above the decrepit city, quickly swirled down and she aimed the top of her staff at her dead friends. Purple lighting crackled in the snake-like cloud as it rushed, and rammed into the crowd. Ebony swung her staff to the side and the lightning-laced, serpentine, dark cloud formed a ring around Virgil and herself.

Virgil, upon seeing the intense rage and pain upon Ebony's face, stood down and observed her attack.

The wind was intense and made Ebony's robs billow as the severe maelstrom was a product of Ebony's unbearable sorrow and anger. Her teeth were bared, she held her staff up, and her eyes burned a bright green-yellow as the cloud and lightning ring spun faster and expanded. It made the monsters shriek as they were pulled and pushed by the strong wind and the lighting struck them. In addition to the wind, clouds, and lighting, long tendrils of terrible, black thorns came from the ground and started to slam and impale any remaining monstrosities that managed to escape being affected by the maelstrom.

After a brief minute, Ebony ceased roared her anger and lowered her staff. Pieces of rotten flesh, bone, and limbs lay strewn about and she panted lightly as her gaze lowered to the ground as the intense rage subsided and sadness took its place. She felt tears start to roll as she looked down and a flame ignited on the top of her staff. It morphed into a blood-red flame that spiraled down and around her staff and to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked as he approached her.

"Stealing an army..." She held one hand up as she began to chant, "To the beasts which roam these streets, you shall be still and follow my will! You will retake your home by the end of this day's gloam! You will follow my curse, and serve me well, and we will send these reprobates into hell!" She slung her hand tot he side and the red flame billowed down the streets as if it were on the wind. It flowed similarly to water though it was near-silent in its motion.

Upon coming to a mutated Hunter, it rapidly sped up and spiraled into its nose and mouth. The same instance occurred to all of the misshapen wildlife and they all stopped moving as Ebony's curse claimed them.

* * *

Elsewhere, a tall, lean man in a fancy, black suit and tie, sat at a table in a small, tent-covered booth and carnival music could be heard coming from outside. He was an adult human male with medium-length black hair and a well-kept beard. A Victorian-style, black top-hat adorned his head as he looked at a desperate-looking lombax male. His voice was calm, and almost soft-spoken but somehow commanded attention at the same time, "So tell me good sir, do we agree?"

"But... how... how can you promise me this?"

The tall, dark-clad man gave a light, reassuring smile and nod, "I have many resources at my disposal, do you accept?" He spread out a piece of paper that looked near-ancient with elegant writing akin to old English.

The lombax looked over the paper, his eyes moved side-to-side as he scanned it. "What about the part that reads, 'and five years per signage of contract, a misfortune will befall'?"

"Oh that, it's not much, just a requirement for this contract to be made. It's a small price, nothing catastrophic."

The stress of his situation was crushing the lombax, he had some awful people after him, threatening his family and he needed money very badly and he gulped nervously.

The top-hat man furrowed his brow as he felt something was off. He looked at his visitor and nodded, "You can have a minute to think about it, I have to tend to something for a moment." He stood up and stepped out of the booth with his walking cane. He didn't need it, it was obviously meant for style with its smooth black body engraved with flowing, silver lines. His black-gloved hand rested on an elegant, glass knob on the top of the cane, with the image of a lion molded into it.

He stepped out into the street and made his way to a secluded spot not too far from the booth and held the glass handle of his cane up to his face. "What is it?" He barked, though not too loud nor stern.

The image of partially-masked face under a broad-rimmed hat appeared in the glass.

"Apologies for the inconvenience our lord, but something has happened regarding the intruders."

The man raised a brow, "What has happened?"

"The last survivor became a host for a Kivar, and has started to cause problems for us."

"I have told you before..."He looked up and saw the lombax he had been talking with, leave the booth and walk away. His expression and voice became darker and more menacing, "...to not play too long with intruders. This is why, and now you just cost me a client!"

Despite his anger, the face in the orb didn't visibly respond, but their voice beheld fear and trembling. "We do apologize my lord, but this was not a result of our games, and this new fusion looks to hold quite a bit of power. She could present a threat to our hold on these ruins. She also has an ally, Virgil."

The man sighed and touched his forehead, "Do your best, do not contact me again unless you need me to come down there... and for your sake, I would hope that I do not." He angrily set his cane back down, the base hitting the ground hard, as he took a breath to regain his composure. His blue eyes flickered, a deathly, pale-red , with the whites being made dark, grey color, for a brief moment before he stepped back into the street.


	12. Chapter 12, Dealings

_Heyo guys! Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

Chapter 12, Dealings

* * *

Ebony couldn't help but display a sly smirk as a legion of wildlife approached them. The once-deadly mob of creatures being rendered into her pets. To prove it, she strode confidently to the crowd. She raised her chin in pride as she marched through the crowd. They all looked humbled, and she was relieved to not see any of those twisted corpses in the mix.

Her accomplice followed behind, he looked at them in curiosity and amazement; having never seen such a violent and bloodthirsty crowd so stoic and quiet. "This is good," He said quietly, not wanting to disturb them, "But is it enough for Them?"

"Alone? No," She remarked, "But with you and me, it should suffice, enlighten me,:" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "What all are you capable of?"

"Many things, mostly the control of plasma-like energy that can burn through anything or can hold up nearly any weight. It is also capable of grappling things, usually combine it with my spear in combat."

"You seem more adapt at speed and agility than your brother I assume?"

Virgil raised a brow, "Perhaps, yes, but just because I am smaller than he, doesn't mean I am the weaker sibling." He gave a demonic grin, "Let me tell you, there are many bones that would pay testament to that fact." For creepy emphasis, he licked his lips and his eyes practically shined in delight.

His ally didn't seem much impressed as she turned back and resumed walking. "I am sure you're feared for your antics far and wide Virgil, but you do not have to sell me or prove that you're stronger than your brother. You're here and he's not, you're willing to fight these Sisters, and you're adept at combat."

"Fair point, but we may still be outmatched if they anticipate our attack. Their four friends are just as strong, if we don't play it right, they'll plow through this twisted horde in a matter of minutes or less."

"So we draw them in, but we must be quick, it won't be long before they realize they've lost control of their pets..." She looked around before turning and looking at Virgil. "I have a plan, but we must make haste, will you come with me?"

"Going to the main square?" He smirked as her deadpanned reaction confirmed what he thought. "Then let's go." At that, he and Ebony flew into the sky.

* * *

Upon hearing Yates' voice, everyone grabbed their weapons and trained them on the mob boss.

"You have two seconds to surrender before I empty a cylinder into you." Garth snarled as he aimed his pistol.

"Of course, I know you would Garth, I have a better idea however." He looked over at Bryn's gang, "You know what this tyrant did to you... to everyone you cared about." He glared convincingly at Joram, "I had no knowledge of his deeds upon your people; why would I? I only had him ship items to me, he lied and said things were running smoothly. I had no clue of your rebellion, for obvious reasons I couldn't go to your world myself. Do your people justice, what you fought for, overthrow and destroy this tyrant, reclaim your honor and return home heroes." His voice crooned, dripping with sincerity and hunger for justice could be felt as he played on their emotions.

Bryn and his gang all lowered their weapons a bit. His words conjuring up images of all the pain, torment, and violence that had happened to them and those they cared about. It brought forth their anger and rage that had been settled as they had become engrossed in this conspiracy.

"That was the whole reason we came here," Luka started, "This isn't our world or our fight..."

The next to speak, was Breach, "I don't think he's wrong. We should end this and go back."

The expressions on each Hand members' faces was one of tiredness and a yearning for justice. Garth started to speak, he started to try and say how they shouldn't listen to Yates, and that he was playing them all, but was stopped.

Torz had pulled on his arm as he was crouched on the ground and shook his head when Garth glanced at him. The older lombax gave his Bonded friend a puzzled look as he seemed to be absent-mindedly drawing in the crimson dirt.

"If what you say is true, Yates," Torz stated before looking up at him, "Then what is this doing here?" As he spoke, he reached from behind and drew an ornamental dagger. The dagger was extravagant, inlaid with gems and outlined in gold and silver. "While everyone was preoccupied with the show the Trio put on, I found this in a display case in Yates' private collection."

Yates froze and no expression was beheld upon his face as all of the Hand's eyes were upon Torz and the dagger. On the pommel of the dagger, and on the sheath, was a distinctive crest, the same crest that Torz had drawn into the ground as they all had been talking. "I believe this was of the McCarthy household, from what records I have, it was stolen and never seen again." He looked over at Luka and Brick, both of whom had very wide eyes.

"Y-yeah... dats et!" Brick exclaimed, obviously bewildered, "De Score Of Rawl!"

"By de gods... yer roight," Luka was so stunned to see it again, his natural accent slipped through for a few seconds. "Never tought Oi'd see et..." His hands reached as Torz offered it to him. His fingers slid around the heirloom and Luka couldn't help but get a bit misty-eyed as he felt it in his grasp.

The wonder and joy was short-lived as Luka and Brick's eyes both turned to the corners of their eyes and they glared hard at Yates.

Yates didn't seem flustered and simply shrugged, "I didn't take it, someone from your realm and time sold it to me, doesn't mean I stepped foot on your world."

"No thief would've taken this from us," Luka's eyes narrowed, "This does explain the red dirt we found around the area the Score was kept..." with his free hand, Luka raised his pistol. "I believe Garth said you had two seconds to surrender, or we'll tear you apart," the lombax snarled as he and the rest of the Hand aimed their weapons at Yates' again. Torz summoned his cane and stood up to be at the ready.

Yates sighed, "Fine, you want to be difficult..." He sprinted to the side at an inhuman speed, their bolts were still in mid-flight when he reached the cover of a stone wall. They all fired for a moment before holding off and watching the wall when there was no response.

Bryn raised a brow and started to approach the wall before Torz raised his cane and tapped Bryn in the chest. "Not so fast..." He raised and aimed his cane at the wall. A dark blue beam shot from the base of his cane and in a blue flash, the wall melted down, seemingly transforming into a liquid.

The group didn't have time to take in what Torz's ability did as Reap charged at them.

* * *

A spinning hurricane of green flame flew through the sky and impacted the ground, sending a small shockwave of the flame and Ebony formed amidst the flame. Behind her, a figure flew on a jet of yellow energy and he landed beside her.

Ebony scanned the area and, upon seeing that no one was around, she raised her staff into the air. A plume of green and yellow flame fired into the sky from the top of her staff, the dark clouds above circled around it as she let it burn for about ten seconds.

"That should get their attention," Ebony remarked as she lowered her staff and looked at Virgil. "Is there anything you want to tell me before our guests arrive?"

"Be fast and keep your wits, other than that, not much." He replied as he summoned his spear and held it at the ready. "I only know what they are called, I don't know where they came from or much else about them."

"That'll come in handy..." She retorted smartly.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Virgil shot back.

Ebony simply glared a bit and stood still, listening and waiting for any response.

* * *

He groaned, he was shocked that he and Jesse were still alive. Seth and his friend were both shackled to a stone wall, their binds too strong, even for their enhanced strength. The Sisters and their allies spared them, but for what fate? While glad to still be alive, he dreaded what they were saving the two of them for. He and Jesse didn't talk, they were very sternly instructed not to. It wasn't a hard command to follow, their fear upon seeing what their captors could do, was reason enough to follow.

They both looked up as they saw a bright blue/white light shining in the street. The source of the light was hidden from their view by the walls, though they could see it light up the road past the doorway. It only lasted for a few moments, and made no sound, before fading away and the sound of footsteps on the stone road rang out. They also heard tapping along with the footfalls, the mysterious tapping was soon revealed to be that of a cane as a tall figure with a cane appeared in the doorway of their small hut-like structure.

He was a lombax, wearing a top-hat and old-fashioned, Victorian-style dress clothes. He beheld a calm expression with just the slightest hint of a frown before shaking his head. "No, No, No... this isn't what I wanted... those over-eager, over-zealous..." He mumbled a few choice words under his breath before looking directly at Seth and Jess. "My apologies, I didn't intend for all of this. Those two are just so territorial and angry..."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?!" Seth yelled in frustration and rage.

Despite the outburst, the formally-dressed visitor didn't seem vexed, quite the opposite actually. He crouched down to their level and shrugged, "I don't have any use for you really, but don't be troubled, I'm not a monster, I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I'm the reason you're not laying mangled in the streets... as for who I am, that is a much more complicated question. You can know me as the one that will give your species the boost it needs to take back your domain, call me Zarre."

A surge of hope went through both captives, but their intellect kept their heads.

"Who are you and why would you help us?" Seth responded as he gave a cautious look to Zarre.

"Because I want to see your kind return to prominence..."

"Then why you let your minions here are kill all of us?!" The Guard Commando shouted in rage at the loss of most of his team.

Their captor kneeled down in front of them, "They were... too unstable and violent.. They failed to inform me of the expeditions into this area, otherwise I would have allowed you entry."

Jesse raised a brow, "What are you going to do?"

"About my followers? Their fate is yet to be determined... your fates are up to you." A slight smirk crossed his face.

"How's that?" Seth gave a curious yet cautious look.

Out of thin air, a roll of old-looking paper and quill pen appeared. The quill hovered and started writing on the paper, the writing was in their native, lombax script. "We have to make a deal!"

"What kind of deal? and we can't sign anything with our hands behind our backs!"

"Easy enough," Zarre shrugged lightly and reached behind Seth's back and grabbed a hold of his binds. Seth winced a bit as he felt his binds fizzle and disintegrate away and he rubbed his wrists as Jesse was also freed. "There, now, here is what I offer... you can leave here with a core." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a core, though there was no visual indication that he was carrying one of the bowling ball-sized orbs. "If you sign this contract, you will therefore swear to never tell anyone what you saw or that we ever talked, and that includes the contract. Should you breach this contract, I will reclaim the orb and take you two to be my followers."

"And if we say no?" Seth asked tentatively.

"You can go home and tell anyone you want anything, but you do not get a core." Zarre moved his hand and the contract and quill hovered over to them. "So, will you sign?"

Seth and Jesse looked at each other, neither could believe it. Their dire situation having turned around and that they could leave alive and accomplish their mission.

* * *

Distant laughter was heard and Ebony quickly hid the scowl that formed on her face beneath an insincere, malicious smile as the Sisters landed nearby. "Well hello ladies... so glad you accepted our invitation..."

* * *

 _Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but trust me, it'll be worth it when you see the next chapter!_

 _What do you think of the story overall?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
